Fragments
by RougueSakura
Summary: With a cry I launched forward, but before I could reach him, the gate opened and a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine spoke....Fullmetal Alchemist/Gundam Wing A/C main parings:Roy/Ed Hee/Duo Mpreg Smex and more please R
1. Prologue

Fragments

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Fullmetal Alchemist wish I did lol

Warning!!!: none i can think of for this chapter

Ranting! : Ok, I am royally pissed because of some reviews I received for Black Hole. So what if I changed how they act, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Yes I changed the character's a little but don't most writers in fanfiction? I love all of your reviews but some can really bring a person down and that's not cool. I will not let a person stop me this time as I have worked too hard to let Fragments slip from my grip. I spent two agonizing days in pain to get 5 chapters ahead in this story. I needed to lay down but I didn't because of some of the reviews I got. I wanted to show then that they were wrong.

I will prove that in this story. I am sorry to all of you following Black Hole that it ended like that but I promise this one will not. Both of my betas are enjoying it and if you have a problem with it then stop reading it, that's all I can say. Ok, if it's grammar problems or run-on's feel free to tell me because I suck in those areas but if it's a problem on how I DO the story, well save it because I am keeping it the way it is going and if you don't like it, write your own story. I worked and i hope you enjoy Fragments. It is a darker version of Black Hole. It also follows some of what the reviewers wanted.

~Momo 783

Note the Gundams were not destroyed in the Endless Waltz and are going to be used for a few missions before destroyed to bring peace.

_Duo's POV_

I was standing with Heero in one of the many safe houses which was temporarily acting as HQ. Two months had passed since the last battle and a new organization called the Preventers was set up in order to maintain the peace. All of us, except for Quatre, joined, for obvious reasons.

I was biting my fingernails and casting anxious glances at Wing Zero's pilot, Heero Yuy. I still remember the day I thought he was going to die, the same day I confessed my true feelings to him…

_***Flashback***_

"Heero, please don't die!" I begged, sitting next to Heero as he lay motionless in his hospital bed. He was paler than a sheet, and his hand felt like a piece of ice that was about to melt away in my own heated palm. For three days I sat there in pure terror, fearing that he would die without knowing the truth. On the fourth day I started talking to him like I always did to annoy him, but this time I was certainly not expecting an answer or a gun in my face.

"Well Quat is as wor'ied as ever 'n I ne'er got a cha'ce to tell ya somethin' Heero." Whenever I got like this, I felt myself fall back to the street talking of L2. The talking Professor G tried to pound out of me for years had gone to waste, all in one day. "I love ya Heero, I really do. Please don't die!" I rested my head against the metal bars of his bed. They reminded me of the many cells I was kept in during the war; acting as a barrier between prisoner and the rest of the world. I didn't hear the shuffle of sheets moving, nor feel the cool gaze of cobalt eyes until he spoke, his voice cracked from lack of use.

"Is that how you really feel Duo?" he asked while squeezing my hand, now damp with sweat, which still held his. I snapped my head up, surprised, and instantly felt my face turn red.

"Umm, yeah, tha… that's how I really feel." I stammered out, ashamed that Heero might have heard me talking in my normal drawl. I felt my face heat up once again and suddenly became very interested in the blue and white tile floor beneath my feet.

"Duo, look at me," Heero said squeezing my hand yet again I lift my head as he begins to speak. "I don't really know what love is, thanks to my childhood of being raised by an assassin, and then trained within an inch of my life by J. He trained me not to feel any emotion, for it wasn't acceptable of the 'Perfect Solider,'" he stated, voice filled with disgust but face void of any emotion. He turned from looking at the wall to me, "But I think I have the basic idea from being around all of you, and Duo, will you teach me to really love? To be able to be human, and not a killing machine?" He asked with no hint of a joke in his voice as he locked his eyes with mine.

We stared at one another for what felt like an eternity before I let out a shaky breath. "Of course I can Hee-chan, though with a machine like you it may be hard." I said, giving him one of my big lopsided grins. My pathetic attempt at trying to lighten the mood.

"Where did you come up with Hee-chan?" he questioned, chuckling for the first time that I could remember.

"Well, I've been sitting here for four days now, so…" I trailed off, breaking eye contact with him to look at the white walls.

For the next week, Heero was in the hospital, and I had to keep him from leaving, sometimes even having to restrain him. Finally, the doctor gave him the all clear to leave. He moved into my temporary apartment since there was a lot going on, and at the moment most of the safe houses were not safe. For the next two weeks we got to know one another better and I learned that I needed to teach Heero a lot more on how to be human. But I knew I'd be up for the challenge.

_***End Flashback***_

The reason I'm biting my fingernails is that I don't think Heero is ready for a mission, no matter how many times he tells me that he's fine. I still worry…

"There is some mysterious material floating around L2, I want the two of you to see what it is. If you find any OZ soldiers, bring them in for questioning," stated Lady Une. She dismissed us and we both gave her a curt nod before leaving the room.

The moment we were out, I tugged on Heero's arm gently to make him look at me. He has learned that I did that when I was really worried or nervous. "Heero, are you sure you're up for this mission? I mean, your stitches just came out and you should—" the rest was cut off as Heero pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt his breath tickling my neck and mumbled words floated up to my ears.

"Don't worry Duo, it's a very simple mission. We only have to fly around and round people up if we see them. Hardly worth the effort, and I promise not to strain myself," he finished, pulling back. I nodded and left the embrace quickly. I knew Heero didn't like to seem weak in public, and hugging to him was a sign of weakness.

"Ok then, we've got three hours. Let's go get some stuff from home and head out!" I said shouting and jumping in the air.

Heero shook his head. "Baka," was all he said as we walked toward our apartment.

_Meanwhile, in a country called Amestris, much like modern day Germany, it is the year 1922,_

_some major things are happening in the city called Central..._

_Roy's POV_

I woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the master bathroom to my right. Worried, I kicked the covers off and glided noiselessly to the bathroom door which was open a crack. I saw my fiancée, Edward Elric, bent over the toilet; his head practically being swallowed by it. Going to the sink, I wet a piece of cloth and walked over to Ed, holding his hair out of the way and rubbing soothing circles on his back as I waited for him to finish. When he finished dry heaving, he leaned heavily against me, breathing harshly. I took the damp cloth and rubbed the little vomit around his mouth and the sweat off his face. He turned his head so he could look at me.

His normally bright gold eyes were dull and my heart went to the young man in my arms. "Ed, how long has this been happening?" I asked, moving us back and forth in a soothing fashion on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, trying to get Ed's heartbeat down to a healthy level.

His voice sounded like cheese on a cheese grater. "I haven't been able to hold anything now for about a week." He admitted looking away from me in shame.

"Ed, it's not your fault. Do you want to go to the doctor's tomorrow to see what's wrong?"

His eyes took on an angry look. "You wouldn't dare Roy Mustang! I don't want to worry Al, and besides, we have to look for more clues to the gate opening tomorrow, so don't you dare!" He emphasized by squeezing my arm with his own metal one.

"Ow! Ok, I won't say anything. But if it gets worse, we are going to the doctor's, got it?"

"Humph," was all he said, putting on his pouting face. I laughed.

"Well, it's about time we got up any way."

----- ----- -----

Later, I found myself sitting at my desk, looking through the numerous reports that never seemed to end, when a panicked solider entered. He spoke so fast that I couldn't understand what he had said.

"SirGeneralFullmetalfoundthespotthegatewillopenandneedsyouandyourcrewrightaway! Sir!!" He finished, saluting.

"Ok, I have no idea what you just said. Repeat that. Slowly." I said. After finally getting the message, I warned him about what would happen if he told anyone of this. I also told him to tell Riza to get the rest of the team ready to leave immediately. He saluted and quickly left. I grabbed my coat and left as fast as I could to meet Riza out front, who, of course, was already ready. Getting in the car, I silently hoped that Ed was ok behind my blank mask.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_Outer Space - Duo's POV_

"Oh my God, this is so boring!" I screamed from my Gundam, knowing through the communication link I was bugging the hell out of Heero and sure enough,

"Shut up for one second baka, this is necessary for the peace, and the faster you shut up and do your job, the faster we will be out of here." came the static voice of my boyfriend, his face on the screen showing annoyance with a very small hint of humour.

"I know, but still, there's nothing out here and it's a—wait what's that Heero!?" I said, instantly entering battle mode when I caught a weird glow from the corner of my eye. I grabbed the sack that held a few essentials, - clothing, guns, extra ammo, an extra gun and a wireless communicator - and from what I could see through the cockpit's view screen, Heero did the same thing. Easing Deathscythe forward, I saw that Wing Zero was right next to me. We slowly went towards the glowing light when suddenly there was a great explosion and a blinding flash that stung my eyes. Then everything went black.

----- ------ ------ --------- ----- ----- -----

_Roy's POV_

Finally reaching the site, I saw Ed and his brother Al, along with Winry. I walked over to them, nodding to Winry before standing next to Ed. I sent him a worried glance, and he responded with a small nod, wordlessly telling me he was fine. I returned the nod, relieved, but that instantly changed when a roaring sound met my ears. I tensed and waited for the inventible to happen.

------ ------ ------ ------

_Duo's POV_

When I woke up, I found myself completely shrouded in darkness and could barely see anything. Turning, I saw both mine and Heero's Gundams completely destroyed. Worried, I looked for Heero and couldn't find him until my eyes fell upon what seemed like a gate. At its base was Heero, pierced through the eye and heart from some rock sticking out of the gate. With a cry I launched forward, but before I could reach him, the gate opened and a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine spoke.

"_He is not yet dead, but could be soon. I could bring him back, but the price will be heavy. Can you take it?"_

"Yes, tell me your price!" I shouted, not at all hesitant. If it would bring Hee-chan back to me, I would do it!

"_Heh, I like your __spunk. __There is a __grave __price to pay. You two are to go to another world; the price of passage will be the Gundams and you shall never see them again. The next is life - you will carry a heavy burden, as will someone you meet in this new world. When Heero enters this new world, he will not be able to communicate at all with the people you two will meet. When he can, another heavy burden shall be placed on you to carry the burden of others. And since he will come back to life, he shall have powers you can never possess. There is no going back!" _The thing finished.

I gasped as the thing swallowed our Gundams and the rocks in Heero vanished.

"Hey, what do you mean?! Nothing you said makes any sense!" I shouted.

"_Well it wouldn't be as fun if I told you everything, now would it?" _it chuckled evilly.

"What-" but it cut me off again.

"_Have fun, and don't die," _it finished, chuckling.

And for the second time that day, everything went black.

Tbc

Sorry this took forever to get done but between summer school, tutoring and life, I tried but here it is, the revised version. I will try to revise the other chapters as fast as possible and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with how I made the characters act but this is how I want them too so leave me alone!

But I will still love it if you R&R xD

I am though quite pleased with how this came out

Please R&R I really would like to know what you think!

Thanks Shadow Stalker 7 and to FanFictionFiend on helping me stay on track!

Till next time.


	2. Cracked

Chapter 1: New World

Well here we go again this is all fixed up and a bit different from the last New World and I hope its better…..See you at the end of this chapter!

Disclaimer: See prologue

Warning: This may not make sense in later chapter for I have yet to fix those please bear with me

Warning 2: Blood tears and more blood

------ -------- ------- --------- --------- --------- ---------- --------

_Duo's POV_

I felt as though I was falling. I couldn't tell which direction I was moving in, or even where I had fallen from. I tried desperately to open my eyes to see what was going on around me and to find out where I was. For some reason, I knew that it would be just as dark all around me as it was with my eyes closed, so I didn't even know if they were open or not. Maybe that's why it was so hard to open them, because they were already open.

After falling for what felt like an eternity, I began moving faster. My braid was whipping around like a living thing, a roar entered my ears, and I finally kissed the ground once again.

------- -------- ------- ------ ------- -----

_Heero's POV_

Pain, so much pain. I tried to open my eyes, only to find I could only see through one. I couldn't move my head, and my sight instinctively moved south. I wanted to scream from what I saw, but it was as though my voice had left me for dead. There was a spike protruding through my chest, right next to my heart. I could hear the mumbled words of Duo's L2 accent and the sinister sound of another voice, one I didn't recognize. In the corner of my good eye, I saw something slither over to me. Its metal mouth gave me a razor filled smile and I shuddered at the sight. As it got closer, I willed myself to move, to do something, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I felt its razor sharp claws dig into me and just before it could cut me open, there was a huge roar and a flash of light. The beast screamed and ran to wherever it had come from.

I didn't even have time to be grateful before my world became dark again.

-------- ------- ------- -------- ------- ------- ------

_Edward's POV_

Alchemic waves of energy flowed past us, and Winry screamed as the wind picked up violently. There was a huge explosion, before everything was deathly silent. When the dust finally cleared, I saw two people laying on the ground. I assumed one of them was injured because of the excessive amount of blood surrounding him. I heard a groan and the figure closest to me started to get up, shaking his head and looking dazed. His clothes were completely black, resembling a priest's outfit, and he had milky white skin. He had hair that any girl would die for, and like my hair, it was in a braid, only his nearly hit the back of his knees. Other than that, we were polar opposites. While I had golden eyes, his were violet and his hair was golden brown while mine was gold. He stood up and from here he seemed to be the same height as me.

I turn to Roy, "I don't think they're dangerous, if they were, we'd have already been attacked by now and one of them is injured."

Roy nodded "I agr—" but he was cut off when the dazed one started screaming.

"Heero!" was all he said over and over. He kept looking around until he finally spotted who I guessed to be Heero. He acted as though he was scared to touch him, like he would hurt him even more.

"I'm going in, and don't try to stop me, Mustang." I quickly said to Roy, throwing him a 'don't mess with me' glare. He nodded and I proceeded forward alone.

-------- -------- -------- ------- -------- -------- -------- ----------

_Duo's POV_

I was holding a bleeding Heero to my chest. All his old wounds had reopened, and looked even worse than last time. His left arm looked like it was completely destroyed. He also had the wounds from the gate, though his eye seemed to be cut open in the front, not through the back of his head. The chest wound wasn't as big as I thought it was, and his shallow breathing told me that he was still alive.

I heard footsteps; they were uneven, as though one leg was heavier than the other. I moved as much as I could without moving Heero and gasped at the boy standing in front of me. He was like my polar opposite; whereas I was dark and he was light. His skin had more of a golden glow, while mine was milky white. He stepped slowly towards me, his hands raised to show me that he had no weapons and meant no harm. The golden eyes flickered over to Heero, his eyes pleading with mine to let him help. Knowing I was cornered and needed help, I nodded and he walked over a bit faster. His face was set in a grim line as he finished examining Heero.

"Hey Mustang, we need to hurry and stop the bleeding and get him to the house pronto or he's going to die! Al, come over here, I need you to pick him up for me!" He turned around to look at me before saying, "I don't know if he'll live, but we will try everything in our power to see that he gets a chance, ok?"

I nodded, afraid to speak. Around me now was a hive of activity, mostly of people wearing very old looking uniforms, like ones you'd see in a museum. Suddenly a huge suit of armor came and tried to lift Heero. A panicked cry left my mouth and the golden eyed boy said gently,

"It's ok. We need to get him somewhere safe, and this place isn't it. We're going to my house where we'll heal him; we have doctors there that we trust with our lives. Don't worry about Al," he said, pointing to the suit of armour now holding Heero, "he's a cat lover and wouldn't hurt a fly, trust me."

I nodded, still not trusting myself to speak. I followed the blond to a set of old fashioned cars that looked like they belonged in the 1930's. They were completely black and all the windows were tinted. I followed the blond to the cars, knowing I had to go along if I wanted Heero to live.

Tbc….

I know evil cliffhanger and as I said I'm changing it a little so be prepared

Thanks Shadow Stalker 7 and FanFictionFiend


	3. Braking

Chapter 2: Braking

Ok here we go again and as I said I'm changing what's going on a lot so bare with me.

Warnings : May not make sense till later

Disclaimer: See Prologue

------------ --------- --- --------- ------- ------- ---------

_Edward's POV_

"Ok, can you tell me your name and the name of your friend?" I asked as calmly as I could to the trembling boy in the seat next to me. He was sending urgent glances around the small cabin, as though looking for the easiest escape route should he be attacked. "If you're worried about your friend, he's in the car in front of us with my brother Al." The boy turned and looked at me. His voice cracked as he talked, as though on the verge of crying.

"Y-you mean that huge suit of armor is your brother?" He asked, clearly bewildered.

I laughed, "Yep, now do you think you can tell me the information we need?" He nodded and I waited.

He started giving me all his information, much like a solider would. "Name's Duo Maxwell, nickname Shinigami, pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe, age 16, blood type B, height 5'6, vision 20/20. My partner Heero Yuy, nickname Perfect Solider, pilot 01 of Gundam Wing Zero, age 16, blood type AB, height 5'6, vision 20/20. He has sustained many injuries; his old wounds from the Mariemaia Incident returned full force. A dozen lacerations, one cutting deeply through his eye, and a hole almost the size of my fist on the right side of his chest-" his voice started to crack so I quickly put a comforting hand over his and calmly said,

"Well for one, half of what you said didn't make any sense. What's a Gundam and Deathscythe, but anyway you've given me enough information on your friends'-" I was cut off by him.

"No, he's not my friend, he's-he's my boyfriend." With those words he cracked, and the tears he'd fought to keep back, came out. "Oh god, if Heero dies what will I do? Why does everyone I love always die?" The last part was a mere whisper but I heard it.

Sighing, I saw that we were approaching the manor. I warned Duo that we were almost there and he looked up, eyes filled with dread. My heart went out to him; I wanted so badly to tell him that things would be ok but couldn't; I could only hope.

----------- ----------- --------

_Duo's POV_

As we neared the house, I was so scared that Heero would already be dead. The land around the house was quite big, I realized, and surrounded by sturdy brick walls to keep people out. The house itself was covered in vines, along with beautiful French windows. The front doors were already wide open, with three people wearing doctor's outfits standing by. The car holding Heero had arrived just minutes before us, and I found myself launching out of the car to see how he was.

What I saw didn't make me feel any better. He was paler than he was at the hospital after the Mariemaia Incident, but amazingly, there was hardly any blood coming out. Or did he just not have any blood left...? I was brought out of my bleak thoughts when a foreign voice spoke behind me, and I turned to see who it was.

"Thank you, Edward. This information will help us immensely with how to stabilize him, and don't forget," she continued giving Edward a stern look, "I WILL be giving you a thorough check up after this, no matter how long it takes. Your fiancée's worry has reached my ears and that makes me worry."

He answered, "Of course, that sneaky bastard. See you later, then. No way I'm getting out of this one huh?"

"Until then, take care of him, do you hear?"

"Yes Doc West, I hear," and with that the lady snapped her heels together and walked off with Al the suit of armor in tow, still carrying Heero.

The golden boy turned back to me and gave me a weary smile that suddenly made me feel guilty. I mean, both parties didn't want this to happen, but it did and most of the weight was on them. "I'm sorry about this I have no-"I was cut off quickly by him.

"We were in a way expecting you. We knew that the gate was going to open; we just didn't know what would be coming out. So for now, let's not think about that and worry about cleaning you up so you look presentable for Heero!" He said, walking towards the house. I ran to catch up to him, noticing that everyone else wasn't following.

"So, what's your name?" I asked as we walked into the two story manor. It seemed warm for a manor, but then again I was used to Quatre's pristine mansions. The bottom half of the walls were paneled with a warm wood, and both sides of the room had a fireplace with a couple of comfy looking chairs in front of them. There was a coffee table and a couple of sofas, with several bookshelves crammed full with books by each one. Both fires were roaring with life - a life I wish Heero had - and the chill I didn't realize I had left me as I shivered. There were also two sets of staircases leading to the second story, and underneath the landing were several doors. The center doors had wonderful smells coming through them, so I guessed that it was the kitchen, but I wasn't sure what the other doors led to. There were pictures of people smiling and having fun all along the walls, but that was all I got to see before Edward led me upstairs to the master bedroom.

This room, instead of wood, had soft brown carpet that worked well with the light blue walls. There was a huge double bed that could fit at least seven of me with room to spare, as well as another fireplace. This time with only one loveseat and a bookshelf that wasn't as full as the others'. The other side had another set of doors that was open to reveal clothing, and on the right of the bed was another door. What it led to, I didn't know.

The boy slipped off his jacket as I made my observations and tossed it on the floor. "We may have to wait awhile before anything happens. Until then, take a shower and I'll find you some clothes to wear. Oh, and this may be late but I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said holding out his right hand. I shook it and mumbled hello.

"Sor' if th's so'nds rude but h'w old ar' y'u?" I said, cursing myself for dropping back to my L2 drawl.

He looked somewhat shocked with the difference in my speech and said, "Well I'm 17, and my brother Alphonse is 15. Oh, and please call us Ed and Al, it's easier that way." He said giving me a goofy grin. "May I ask what's in that bag?"

"Uh yeah, it's my guns, plus some extra ammo and a change of clothing. Oh, and a communicator which is most likely broken." I finished, making sure not to drop back to my drawl and easily noticing how he tensed when I mentioned my guns. "Don't worry, I'll only use them if I feel threatened. But I need you right now so…" I trailed off and it was true, I didn't feel threatened by this boy. It was weird.

"Well, you go take a shower. There are some dry towels in the cabinet next to the shower. If your clothes in the pack are no good, then I'll see if you can wear something of mine because we're the same-" he cut off, suddenly looking angry at himself.

"Um ok," was all I said before I was pushed into the bathroom.

-------- ------- -------- --------

_Ed's POV_

As I waited for Duo to finish his shower, I decided to change and grabbed some clothing for him, just in case his didn't work. After doing that, I grabbed a book and waited.

About 20 minutes later Duo stuck his head out. I only had to look at him once before pointing to the bed, where the clothes I had picked out for him were lying. I heard him shuffle over and grab them before escaping into the bathroom again.

When he came out again, I motioned with my hand for him to come join me by the fire. He did and the clothing, to my relief, seemed to fit him well. "Well, would you mind telling me a bit about the world you came from?" I asked. He nodded and started speaking.

"Well, my world is more advanced. We have colonies in space, along with lasers and Mobile suits. But that's all pretty stupid because of the war."

"What war?"

"The war between the colonies and Earth. Well, mostly an organization by the name of Oz. I grew up on L2, the poorest colony of the five. I was found by Professor G at the age of 11 and trained to become a war machine. By the age of 15, I was called Shinigami or God of Death. The war lasted for about a year after I and four others, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were the Gundam Pilots. Gundam: a piece of machinery so advanced it could wipe Oz out with a single stroke. At least that's what we wanted, but our own people turned their backs on us. For a whole year, we fought. We lost our childhoods and innocence because of the stupid war. Heero was the perfect solider; a true war machine. He tried to kill himself after nearly every mission. Towards the end, I found out how I really felt for him, but I knew that he could never feel that way for me, so I just decided to walk. But after the Mariemaia Incident, that's what we call the final battle, with him on his death bed, I told him everything. We were on a mission gathering up Oz troops when I saw something weird and then I'm not sure what happened. Afterwards, I just knew that I was scared, then I was here." He finished speaking and I nodded before telling him a bit about my world.

After a good hour of talking, Duo seemed to calm down a little. I said, "Let's go back downstairs and meet some of the people I talked about." He nodded and followed me out of the room.

------- ----- ----- -----

Tbc….

I know evil right we will just have to wait till next chapter xD!

Thanks Shadow Stalker 7 and FanFictionFiend


	4. Shattered

Chapter 3: Shattered

Disclaimer: See prologue

Warning: Talk of rape and other subjects

-------- ------- -------- ------- ------ ---------

_Duo's POV_

As we walked out of Ed's room, I looked over the balcony rail and saw a group of people clustered around on the floor below. Ed started pointing out who was who and I made sure to commit their names and faces to memory.

The first two were people that I vaguely recognized.

"Well, see the man that looks as though he has a stick up his ass - well that's what I think anyway - with the raven hair and onyx colored eyes? His skin is maybe paler than yours and he's the one wearing the suit that screams importance?" I nodded, "Well his name is Roy Mustang, the Führer, my fiancée…" He was quiet after he said that so I sent a glance at him. He shook his head and continued speaking. "Next to him is the person that keeps Mustang in line at work. Riza's the blond with the crazy spiked bun. Then there's Breda, Armstrong, Maes Hughes, Falman, and Fuery. Breda is the one with the slicked back orange hair, then Armstrong…well he's easy, he's the one with all the muscle and the pink diamonds. Falman is the sickly looking guy with gray hair, but he's only about twenty, and Fuery is the nervous looking one with black hair and square glasses. And then finally there's Winry. She's the one with blond hair that's showing the most skin, and it seems as though she's getting - damn, is it that bad?"

"Wait, what's bad?!" I asked, instantly worried. Ed ignored me and looked at Winry.

"Winry, what's going on?" Ed shouted from the railing instantly getting everyone's attention.

"We may need to do automail surgery. Granny Pinako should be here soon to help, she was already on a train here when all this happened. Armstrong's going to meet her." She said in a slightly higher pitch. As we walked down to the bottom floor Ed answered.

"Ok, go."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, getting more and more worried.

"They may need to do automail surgery because one of his limbs must be rendered useless…"

"What…?"

--------- ------- ----- ----------- ---------- ---------

_Winry's POV_

When I went into the operating room, the doctors were quite efficient with cleaning and patching him up. The doctor who I knew as Doctor West came up to speak with me.

"Amazingly, he's completely stable and seems to be healing already. But his right eye is completely gone, and a nasty scar will remain. That goes for the wound on his chest as well. We need your services with his left arm." West trailed off.

"Yeah I know, let me see the extent of the damage so I know exactly what to tell Granny when she gets here." I finished saying, trying to see the wound. The Doc nodded before leading me over.

It wasn't as bad as I thought; I thought it would be really hard to find the nerves and bone, but they seemed perfectly cut for the automail surgery.

"The only problem is that he's not awake."

"The nerves are still wide awake and should be fine in his half-sleep state. Plus, if he wakes up, we won't know if he'll even understand us or not."

"Ok, as long as he isn't fully awake and I get permission from his friend, it should be fine. Give me a minute." She nodded and I ran from the room in time to see Granny being introduced to the boy.

"So Ed, are you ever going to introduce me?" the extremely short woman demanded.

"Gram, now's not the time. We need you in there now." I stated before turning to the boy. "Hi I'm Winry, what's your name?"

"I'm Duo, what are you going to do to Heero?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, he's completely missing his arm from here," I pointed to a spot right above my elbow joint, trying to be as clear as possible. "You see, if his arm wasn't so damaged, it could have been saved, but the doctors had to remove it or Heero would have died. But," I quickly added as he the worry on his face grew, "we can do something that will give him an arm, just not the same. Ed, show him your arm." Glaring at Ed, he grumbled but took off his glove for Duo to see. I expected him to go pale and puke, but he was utterly calm. It was eerie.

"That would be Heero's new arm? Will he be able to use it like his old one? What are the disadvantages, how is the pressure established-" I knew he would have gone on, so I silenced him by shaking my arms drastically.

"Well yes, it would be like that, but it may take him awhile to get used to it. His new arm will have no sense of touch, but other than that he can use it like his real arm. Normally I wouldn't do it now, but under the circumstances I can and will. He may just have a longer recovery. Yes Ed, the methods have gotten better to the point that some patients can be half asleep. Also, Granny Pinako - she's one of the best - will be leading the operation. With her there's an even higher chance of success, but we need your permission to continue. Do I have your permission?"

"I think I get the basics, and as long as it doesn't kill him, please help him any way you can. He needs both arms more than you'll ever know." Duo finished saying, looking completely drained.

"Here, come sit on the couch," Ed said softly, as if talking to a child. Duo nodded and fell heavily onto the couch, head in his hands. I knew I needed to try just as hard as I did for Edward, maybe even harder.

------- ------- -------- --------

_Duo's POV_

He lost his arm…

How could the gods be as cruel as that?

"Damn, this is so not fair!" I scream into my hands after Winry and Pinako left to take care of Heero.

"Life's not fair, kid. You're just going to have to learn to live with it." Said a deep voice. I looked up and met eyes with Mustang, the first person Ed pointed out to me.

"Hello Führer Mustang, and I think it's about time life gave me a break, I mean, it has yet to give me one. I found myself thrown into a pointless war at the age of 11. By the age of 15, I was an assassin and a hacker. Life has never been fucking fair to me since the day I was born!" I snapped and everyone could tell I was tired. So much had happened so fast... I had yet to process what happened a couple of hours ago and he's going off about life? I felt Shinigami coming full force.

----------- --------- --------- -------

_Roy's POV_

The look in the boy's eyes after he snapped scared me. They went from violet to black and he started chuckling. "What do you think is so funny?" I asked slowly, knowing I was in a mine field.

"Oh, I just think it's funny how you seem to have had the perfect fucking life and are preaching to me about it." Duo said, chuckling darkly again.

"And what do you think you know about life, hm?"

"Oh, I'll fucking tell you. How would you like to have never known your parents, been left to rot in a sewer, only to be rescued by someone who becomes your best friend. You have no name, no family, and this person becomes your family. Then they die, that's right, _die_, and now you're at the mercy of the streets. And believe me, they're not nice. If you're lucky, the guy who picks you up will at least prepare you before he forces his way into you. This all happened before I was even 8, then I was taken in by a Father. I took his name as my last name, my first for my best friend. It was because of me that they all died when they should've lived. I was Shinigami, the God of Death, he would accept anyone but me. How would you like to have your life on the line every day, knowing that you're most likely going to die that day? How would you like to be tortured for endless days until at last, the war ends. And then you find yourself in a new world, separated from the one you truly care about and can do nothing when he might die!" By this point Duo was yelling, fists clenched angrily at his sides, eyes spilling tears of anger and pent-up frustration. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" he finally bellowed.

"I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK!" I finally screamed to silence him. Softer I said, "I may not know what it's like to grow up like that, but I know what it's like to be in the middle of a war and forced to kill thousands. I know what it's like to be separated from the one I truly care about because he's in a completely other world. Duo, look at me." During my whole speech he was looking down at his feet, but when I asked him to look up, he did. My heart went out to the broken teen; he didn't need any of this shit happening. "There are people who understand what you went through; most of them are in this very room. You're not alone, and Heero isn't going to leave you either."

Just after I said that, the doors opened. The doctors, Winry, and Pinako all walked out with neutral expressions on their faces.

-------- ------- -------- -------- ---------

Tbc…..

This chapter is dark…..-.-

Next one will be cheerier I think I am writing like this cus I'm hungry lol!

Thanks Shadow Stalker 7 and FanFictionFiend


	5. Missing Shards

Chapter 4: Missing Shards

Disclaimer: See prologue

Warning: I don't know what to warn against

----- -------- - ------- ----- ----- ------------ ----------

_Heero's POV_

"_Your arm shall pay the price for understanding, but only half. The rest I shall get from your partner."_ An unearthly voice whispered in the back of my head. I slowly felt myself slip back into consciousness, and I didn't like it one bit. I heard a mind shattering scream, only to find out that the ragged screaming was my own. I heard shouting all around me and felt people holding me down; I tried to fight them, but it was to no avail and went limp.

Before, I couldn't see, but whatever had been covering my eyes was suddenly lifted from one. A girl with blond hair walked up to me and started talking, but I could only catch a few words, the rest were just a buzz.

"Every---will---ok----in-------?" She seemed worried that I didn't answer. I opened my mouth, trying to talk, but all that came out was rasping breath. She looked even more worried and started talking again. "It's---stop-----Duo---." All I heard was Duo; that meant Duo was alive. I tried to move my left arm so I could get up, but it wouldn't respond. I started panicking when a warm hand gently held me down. My control of depth perception was completely off and I couldn't see or hear very well; I just wanted to know where Duo was.

"Where is Duo? Is he safe?" I croaked out.

"He-----worry---good---ha-d," she said softly. I gave her a blank look, not knowing what she said. "Now—you—hold still—some-----pain---don't---rrie." Suddenly, a great pain started around my left arm. It felt like my shoulder was being split open with an axe. I screamed, only to be muffled as someone put a rag with a wooden block in my mouth.

"Don't—Heero—kee—biting tough---need---bleeding—else." Another calm voice said. I could't see them because I was restrained, and I couldn't seem to focus because my right eye was still covered in cloth. To top it all off, I was crippled and wasn't likely to get far anyway. So I did what I did whenever Oz got me, which was rare, I zoned out.

I dealt with the pain for nearly two hours before it finally ended, leaving only a dull ache in my left shoulder. "Ok—done---move—bring—Duo." She said gently. "But---need—move---" Then someone entered a needle into my arm and tried to put me under again. I watched in satisfaction as a frown appeared when the normal dosage didn't work, but it soon faded as my vision blurred and I blacked out.

------- -------- ------- --------- -------- ---------- ----------- -------- ----

_Duo's POV_

As they walked out, I expected the worst, considering it was already 3:30 in the morning. I finally realized just how tired I was, I just wanted to be with Heero. Ed spoke first.

"So how is he?" he croaked out. Winry gave him a weary smile.

"He woke up about two hours ago. He was still a little out of it when he woke up, so we just knocked him out again. He needs to rest as much as he can. And man, could he take a lot of morphine before passing out! It's almost like he isn't human!" she grunted out. Sighing with relief, I spoke for the first time since I changed into Shinigami.

"So he's alive?" I whispered.

"Yep, and you can see him since we need to transfer him to somewhere more comfortable. Al's going to help us, oh here they come!" she answered. And she was right; out came the suit of armor with a cot, its occupant white as paper. He was covered in more bandages than skin from what I could see, and had an IV in his arm...his only real arm, I reminded myself. But my eyes were quickly drawn to his left arm. There was no 'arm' yet, only something that looked like a port for parts attached to his shoulder, causing a huge scar to hug the bitter metal. I shivered; it looked like something that belonged on a gundam.

"Al, can you put him in the guest bedroom next to the master room?" Ed asked, breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"Yes brother," he answered before turning to me. "Would you like to come with us? I'm pretty sure that's where you want to sleep too, right?" All I could do was nod as I followed them to the stairs, which proved to be an entirely new problem...how the heck were we supposed to get him up there? But it was quickly solved by a man named Armstrong who suggested we carry Heero up the stairs. So Armstrong gently carried him up and I held onto the IV as Al lead the way and Ed followed behind.

When we got to the room, Heero was quickly placed on the bed so as not to aggravate his injuries. The IV was put onto a hook attached to one of the bedposts, and soon enough, he was settled. "Ok, he's fine and should stay out until morning and I suggest you get some rest too," Al whispered, looking at me. At least I think he was, it was hard to tell because he wore the suit.

Ed walked in, a pair of pajamas in hand and quickly threw them on the bed. "There ya go Duo, sleep well. If you need anything I'm right next door, and Al's next door too." I nodded that I understood and they left. I changed quickly before slipping into bed with Heero, shivering as my hand accidentally grazed the port as I settled in. I stared at him for about ten minutes before sleep took me into her arms.

------- ------- ------ ------ ------ ------- ------ -------

_Edward's POV_

I walked into our room, seeing Roy already there. All masks aside, I sank gratefully into his waiting comfort. "This has been crazy," I mumbled into Roy's jacket, sinking into the couch with him. His chuckle vibrated up to my ear, making me look up to ask what was so funny; I got a gentle kiss instead. Pulling apart after a few minutes, I gave him a smile. "Thanks, I needed that. Duo scared me in the living room, I wonder what happened to him...? And you!" I shouted, stabbing Roy's chest to make sure he was listening. "You fought back! I mean, if Duo could, he would have killed…" I finished, unable to complete the thought.

"Yes he could have. That's why I did that, to make sure he stayed sane. Not just for us, but for Heero as well, because he'll need him a lot in the future." He whispered softly into my neck. "Come on, let's go to bed. We'll need our sleep for tomorrow."

"After I make sure everyone has a place to sleep," I grunted, detaching myself from Roy's warm embrace. I left the room, only to find that Al had taken care of all of the sleeping arrangements for me. Grateful, I went back into the room and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

------- ------- ----- ------ -------

_Heero's POV-Next morning_

I woke the next morning feeling very groggy and stiff. I opened my eye, wait why was my other eye still covered in cloth? Though I didn't dwell too long on the subject; I was mostly worried as to where I was and where Duo could be. Turning to the right I saw an IV and wondered why it was there. While trying to remember what happened yesterday I turned my head to the left, coming face to face with a sleepy Duo.

He was still asleep and looked ragged. Wondering why, I tried to move my left arm to wake him up, finding I couldn't. I tried to see why but couldn't because my body wouldn't let me move. It was at that moment that Duo awoke. Upon seeing me awake he jumped and sputtered.

"He-Heero your awake! Um, a lot has happened and um, it's really hard to explain, but Heero?" he questioned, looking me in the eye finally. "You lost both your right eye and your left arm," seeing my shocked expression he quickly stated, "but they were able to give you a new arm but your eye is lost. I'm so sorry, Heero!" he finally finished.

"Duo it's ok, it's not your fault, but can you help me sit up?" I rasped out, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

I don't know, I need to ask Doctor West and Winry if it's ok. Let me go find Ed and Mustang, I'll be right back," he stated and got up, glancing back to see if I disproved before leaving. I only had to wait about five minutes until I heard shouting and people running around outside the door. Then it burst open and a bunch of people fell in, including Duo. I would have laughed if I wasn't stranded in bed.

"Will—off—now!" someone screamed. Then, in the doorway behind them, a huge suit of armor appeared, blocking my view of the rest of the house. If it wasn't for my training, I would have screamed. The armor seemed annoyed at all of the people in the way, and started picking them up and moving them into the hallway. Only Duo and another that looked like his polar opposite were left. He stepped over them and rattled over to me with a tray of food. I failed to notice at first he placed it on the table next to the bed and came to check me. He seemed satisfied with the bandages and with more care I thought possible of a suit of armor, gently helped me sit up. Right after a girl burst in, stepping on both Duo and polar, and started to run towards me, but the suit of armor stopped her.

"Winry! He's hurt and confused, be careful!" I was surprised I could understand everything he said, since I couldn't understand anyone other than Duo.

"—I—check—port!" the girl named Winry shouted, causing me to wince at the shrillness of her voice. The suit of armor notice and seemed to glare at Winry to shut up. I chose to speak now.

"Sorry, but what did she say?" I croaked out and everyone looked at me. The polar spoke.

"What—talking---" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused, and the suit of armor spoke.

"He said what are you talking about?" he seemed to echo.

"Oh, I couldn't understand a lot of his words. I only heard what and talking," I answered.

"So wait, you can understand me but not Ed?" the armor asked. Guessing Ed was the polar I nodded yes. "And he could understand you just fine, too?" he questioned, looking towards Duo.

"Yeah, from what I could tell." Duo replied.

"Interesting," the armor said before turning back to me. "Well I'm Al. The guy over there is Ed and the girl is Winry," he said, pointing to each of them. "I bet you're hungry. Duo, would you like to feed him?" Al asked.

"Does he need to be hand fed?" Duo asked, confusion in his voice and face.

"Obviously he can't use his arms." Al retorted back. Duo nodded and walked over to feed me.

After several curses, napkins, and patience later, I was able to get something into my stomach, thankfully. I decided to ask the question I'd put off for awhile. "When will I be able to walk or did I lose a leg as well?" I asked.

I heard someone chuckle and turned my head to see a woman wearing a doctor's coat. She walked up to me and smiled, whispering something to Al. "She said it depends on how fast you heal, though from what she can tell you heal pretty fast. So maybe some light walking in a few days," he finished. I nodded, accepting my fate and finally asked the other question.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, looking at Duo.

"I'm not sure, but you know the land in our world that used to be Germany?" I nodded and he continued. "Well I think this is old Germany. The year is 1922, way into the past, like thousands of years, and this city is called Central," he finished.

"I see. Where are our guns?" I asked.

"I have them. Ed let me keep them, but our clothes were completely destroyed. They'll let us borrow some more clothing, but for now we need to trust them."

"Ok."

Over the next few days, I learned everyone's names with the help of Duo and Al. I was healing faster than everyone expected, as normal, thanks to J's training. Within a week, I was healed enough to start walking around.

------- -------- -------- ------- ------ ------- -----

_Duo's POV_

Heero walking was a major ordeal. Two days earlier, his IV was removed and at the moment he's trying to walk down the stairs, with me waiting for him at the bottom.

"Heero do you-" I started.

"No, I can do this on my own," he snapped. I think so much bed rest has left him on edge. So I paitently waited for him to come down, every painful step at a time.

When he finally - and I mean like seven minutes - got to the bottom, he was winded and looked tired, so I gently steered him over to one of the loveseats by the fireplace. I noticed that everyone had vanished and I was grateful over the fact that they'd given us some alone time. It was the first time we'd really been alone since we'd arrived. Gently helping him sink into the cushions, I quickly sat next to him, weaving our fingers together. I looked at him and could barely hold back tears; it just wasn't fair what happened to him. I buried my face in his neck so he wouldn't see my face.

"Duo, I'm scared," he murmured, squeezing my hand as he tried to see my face.

"I am too, Hee-chan," I said shakily. No one was around, so I didn't have to worry. "We are at their mercy if they want us dead-" but he cut me off.

"Duo, if they wanted us dead we would have been a while ago, and I probably wouldn't be here right now, so I don't think they want us dead," he finished, turning his body to see me better.

"I agree." I replied, looking into his eye. I leaned up and gently put my lips to his, but after days without any real touches it soon deepened. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip and I instantly opened up for him. But it was cut short as he suddenly winced in pain. I pulled back, worried.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?!" I yelped, concerned. He chuckled.

"No, just leaned the wrong way."

"Oh."

"I'm really hungry, wanna see what they got in the kitchen?" he asked playfully.

"Heero Yuy, what types of drugs do they have you on?" I asked, just as playful.

"I don't know, but they make me feel weird. Come on, I really am hungry," he finished, trying to stand up. I laughed and helped him up to see what Brenda the cook had to eat.

"Wh't 'n I do fer 'ou boys?" rasped Brenda, the plump motherly looking cook.

"Just so'ethin to e't ma'm!" I quickly said.

"H'w d's a bowl o' soup sou'd?"

"Gret ma'm!" I said cheerily, helping Heero sit down at the worn wooden table as Brenda brought over some soup. The steaming liquid warmed me to the core while filling me up, I was pretty sure it was doing the same for Heero. Thanking Brenda, I decided to take Heero to the library. It took us about 20 minutes since we had to take constant 'breaks'. Heero refused to call them that. When we got there, he sunk gratefully into the nearest piece of furniture as I went to search for the books I'd found before. I came back to see Heero standing in front of the mirror I'd forgotten was there. Worried, I joined him.

"Heero?"

"What the hell happened?" he choked out.

"That's what we're unsure of, because I'm having trouble remembering what happened before we came to this world…" I finally said.

"Help me remove the bandage."

"What?" I asked, not entirely sure what he'd said.

"I want to see my eye, please help me," he stated.

"Ok," I replied, and with shaking fingers helped him remove the bandage.

-------- ------- --------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------ ------ ----- -------

_Heero's POV_

As Duo removed the bandages, I was ready for the worst and that's exactly what I got. My right eye was still red, well, the bits of my right eye you could see anyway. The wound itself went from the beginning of my hairline above my eye to the bottom of my right jaw bone. The skin was red and I could tell it would always be as defined as it looked now. It went straight through my eye, so the part of the pupil you could see was blood red, not cobalt blue. How I survived, I didn't know.

I felt strong arms embrace me from behind and heard Duo speak.

"Hee-chan, I don't care how you look. I still love you." I quickly turned around.

"That's one of the things I love most about you Duo, but don't lie to me. You don't love this cripple, do you?"

"NO! I would never think that!!!" he yelled, his pitch getting higher. "I love you; hell, I loved you since I shot you! I mean, I thought it was weird when you never seemed to be in pain and were always trying to kill yourself, but I took the challenge to make you human right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I'm not giving up halfway; you can't get rid of me that easily, Heero Yuy!"

I smiled, "Glad to hear it. Though I really want to hold you properly," I joked.

---- ----- ----- ----- ------ ----

_Duo's POV_

I love him when he's like this: he doesn't try to be the perfect solider like he does around everyone else, he is only Heero Yuy and nothing else. "Well, the moment you've healed enough, we can get you that arm." I chose to shout, seeing him wince from a broken eardrum.

"Ok, just don't yell again please," he whimpered out.

"Ok, let's get you bandaged up and back to bed," I chuckled. I put the bandages back in place before helping him to bed.

--------------------------------

Tbc….

I am going to end this here cus its getting long…..like 7pgs 3185 words long…….

Hoped you like it and plz R&R

Thanks so sosososososososososososososososo much Shadow Stalker 7 and FanFictionFriend for your help


	6. Collecting Pieces

Chapter 5: Collecting Pieces

Here we are again, now just to warn you even I don't know what's going to happen so I'm in the dark as much as you lol.

Disclaimer: Look in prologue

Warnings:

------ ------ ----------- ----- ----- ------- ----

_Roy's POV-three weeks since GW joined them_

I was in my study when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I bellowed and Duo walked in, looking frightened. He shuffled over until he was standing in front of my desk, eyes downcast. "You can sit down, Duo," I said softly. "What can I do for you? I was pretty sure you wouldn't leave Heero's side." I silently watched as Duo took a seat and started squirming, as though trying to find his voice.

"I needed someone to talk to other than Heero, and I thought I could talk to you…" he whispered, eyes timidly coming up to meet mine before quickly looking back at his shoes.

I smiled and got up, taking Duo over to one of the couches I had in the room. I sat him down, watching as he got comfortable before sitting with him. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I-I'm just so confused...about a week ago Heero said that I didn't need to be with him out of pity if I didn't want to. I told him that he couldn't get rid of me that easily…and everything that's happened. This was only supposed to be a cleanup mission, and suddenly we're in another world. And I sorta lied to Heero when I said I couldn't remember how we got here..." he confessed, looking exhausted. Seeing that he wasn't going to say any more, I spoke.

"So, you're saying you couldn't tell him what happened after you guys saw the black object in space?" I questioned.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked, unsure of the answer.

"Will you listen?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Ok, I woke up surrounded by darkness and the only thing I could see was something that looked like a gate. I saw Heero at its base, spikes piercing his eye and chest," he paused for a minute, gasping as the image came to him. I waited for him to speak again. "The gate started talking to me, saying that Heero had yet to die, and it took our gundams, saying they were half of the price for passage. The other was Heero's understanding of words, but it also said we could get it back but something would happen, but it wouldn't tell me what." Then it said since I'm practically bringing someone back from the dead, I'm cursed like others in this world. It also said that Heero will have abilities I shall never have. Then it laughed at me and I found myself here," he finished, winded. His eyes met mine, waiting for me to speak.

"This information can help, Duo. From what the gate said, something has happened to you to bring Heero here. Something else must happen to you if you want him to understand everything going on around him, especially since he can only understand you and Al. My question is, can you take that step?"

"If it'll help Heero, then of course I'll do it," he said confidently.

"Another question, why did you come talk to me?" I asked because I'd hardly spoken to the boy, unless yelling at him counted.

"Because you," he looked away from me, "are calmer than Ed and I felt if I told him this, he would have exploded or something. Plus you helped control Shinigami," he finished, looking at me.

"Shinigami?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he's sorta like my other self that comes out when I'm overstressed or fighting. He makes it easier to kill," he answered in an emotionless voice.

'What the hell happened to this kid to make him like this?' I thought to myself before saying, "I see, I'm glad you can trust me Duo. I need to talk to Ed about this, is that ok?"

"It's fine, as long as I'm nowhere near when you tell him," he said, laughing. I laughed too before escorting him out. After sending Duo off, I went to find Ed to tell him what I'd learned.

------ ----- ----- --------- ---- ---- ------

_Duo's POV_

I felt much better after talking to Roy, but I did feel hungry so I headed towards the kitchen and the promise of food. "'ay Brenda wh't cook'n tod'y?" I asked, smiling at the kind cook.

"Well 've g't some bread fre'h o't 'o the oven."

"That so'nds gret!" I said, buttering the bread she gave me to sink my teeth into its flaky goodness. While munching, I heard a scream and knew that Mustang had told Ed. I winced as an enraged Ed burst in with Mustang following quietly behind.

"You. Me. Mustang. His office. Now!" He roared and stormed off, waiting for us both at the exit. Mustang sighed, shrugged in my direction and waited with Ed.

"'ank a bun'h Brenda 'lov tha bred!" I said towards the cook who waved me off. I followed a bemused Mustang and Ed out of the kitchen.

"Why do you speak like that?" Ed asked.

"Well that's how I always talked. G tried to squash it out of me and I like talking how I normally do from time to time," I answered. Discussion stopped as we entered Mustang's study.

"Ok, why didn't you tell us any of this earlier?" Ed instantly hissed out. I winced and Mustang came to my rescue.

"Because, Edward, he was afraid you'd do exactly what you're doing right now!"

"Listen, if he saw the gate-"

"No Ed, you listen. This is about helping both Heero and Duo, and I think we should give it at try."

"Are you crazy?! We don't know what'll happen!" Ed retorted back.

"From what Duo told me, the gate is waiting for him to come back!"

"But-"

"If we don't do something soon, communications as delicate as they are now will completely crumble and that won't do us any good!"

"Fine, but only if Duo agrees." Both turned to give me a quizzical look. Mustang started talking.

"Duo, we want to perform some alchemy that will get you to the place where the change happened. We're pretty sure that the gate is waiting for you to come see it again." For the next hour, they explained what alchemy was and what they wanted to do. Once they finished, they waited for my answer.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Ok. Roy, get the book and Duo, don't move for now or you'll just get in the way."

After I gave the ok, both sprung into action. Mustang grabbed a worn book and handed it to Ed, who alternated between looking at it and drawing lines on the floor with some chalk. Once he was satisfied, he asked me to stand on the circle. So I did, heart pounding as I waited for him to do something.

"Ok, one, two, three!" and he clapped his hands and put it to the circle just as a light started to surround me. Heero limped in with Al, shock written all over his face. He leapt forward, trying to grab me, but Roy stopped him and gently held him back. He was desperately shouting something at me when everything went black.

----- ------ ------ ---- ----- ------

Tbc……


	7. Cutting Fingers

Chapter 6: Cutting Fingers

Ok now I don't know what's going to happen really, it all comes as I write so buckle up and let's enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: (why do we have to write these?) Don't own either I promise.

Warning: Confusion, maybe a little cursing and some blood…..I think….

------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----

_Duo's POV_

A slimy voice woke me up. _"So we meet again little one."_

I jumped up. "Who or what the hell are you?!"

"_Tsk tsk Duo, where are your manners?"_ it drawled out. _"Now you have come here for a request and I can fulfill it since half the price has been paid."_

"Wait, what?! That doesn't make sense."

"_Get ready; this is going to hurt, heh."_

Suddenly a white hot pain laced the back of my head and my vision began to dim. I slowly slid to the ground and was soon left in total darkness. Then, vibrant colors burst from everywhere; no longer was the world pitch black like before, now it was white and I could just make out the objects surrounding me. I tried to scream from the pain, only to find out that I couldn't. It was as if my voice had been ripped from my throat. I only had a second to dwell on it before I was falling again.

----- -------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----

_Heero's POV - after Duo vanished_

I stared in shock as the one I only truly learned to love vanished. Being restrained by Mustang didn't help matters either. "You fucking bastard, what did you do to Duo!?" I found myself screaming trying - and failing - to get the man to let go of me.

"Heero--calm—your----open----wounds," Mustang soothed. That just pissed me off even more.

"Calm, CALM, you want me to be calm?! How can I be calm?!" I found myself shouting, which was so unlike me, but what can I say? Things have been really weird lately.

"By taking deep breaths," Mustang retorted.

"Well, you need to take deep breaths!" I shouted. A tiny part of me nagged that something wasn't right, but I quickly dismissed the thought. "And let me go!" I screamed. He did and I concentrated on breathing before I jerked my head towards the dimming circle. "Did he disappear because of that?"

"Yes. We believe that the gate wanted to see Duo again, so this circle has taken him there. If our theory is true, he should come back," Ed stated.

"Wait, you think he should come back?" I asked, confused. I noticed Mustang's quizzical look at me before he spoke.

"Hold it, Heero. Can you understand what we're saying?" Mustang asked before Ed could speak.

"Yeah, why?" Then it dawned on me that I couldn't before.

"That must mean it worked and Duo is with the gate," Al whispered in the corner.

"That must be true, so let's all sit down and wait. We can't do anything for now," Ed said. He made his way towards the hearth and sat on the floor in an attempt to warm up. I followed at a much slower pace. All the adrenaline had left my body and I instantly felt sore all over. Mustang helped me sit down and all we could do was wait.

That's when the door creaked open.

------ ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------- ----- ----

_Winry's POV-with Heero's arm..._

"Damn, where is everyone?!" I shouted to an empty house. Surprisingly, someone responded.

"'ere 'n Masters' Mustang's offic' miss." The cook said, sticking her head out of kitchen. Nodding my thanks, I headed towards Mustang's office. I heard a scream and muffled yelling, so I proceeded carefully. As I walked down the hallway, everything was completely silent, which scared me even more. Walking a bit faster, I grasped the door handle and carefully opened the door, its hinges creaking noisily. I poked my head around the corner and saw my target, Heero.

"Uh hey guys, is it safe to come in?" When I got a nod ok, I proceeded inside, the automail hitting my side. All eyes in the room - or in Heero's case, eye - were instantly drawn to it. "Yep Heero, it's time to attach your arm. Where's Duo?" I asked. The longhaired boy was never far from Heero.

"Don't worry about that, let's just get this taken care of," Roy swiftly said. Holding my questions in, I headed towards Heero.

"Ok Heero, this will hurt since the port is attached to all your nerves, so I want you to bite on this block of wood. I'll count down before I attach it, ok?" He nodded, so I proceeded to get the equipment from my bag set up. I put Heero's new arm on the wooden board for support and gently placed the end into the port on his shoulder. Then I grabbed the connector, which would force his arm into place, and slipped it on. Heero put the object in his mouth and waited, completely relaxed. "Ok ready, one, two, three!" I shouted and pulled down. He hardly flinched as the nerves connected and I was afraid that it didn't work. He spit out the piece of wood and waited for my instructions.

"Ok, try to move it." He did and it worked perfectly.

"This feels very weird. And really heavy," Heero stated.

"It will be like that for a few days, so don't worry."

"Ok."

The circle in the room suddenly started to glow and the wind roared violently around us, scattering papers everywhere.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed.

----- ------ ------ ------ -------

_Duo's POV_

The wind rushed around me faster when it abruptly stopped. I wasn't floating anymore and could feel the ground beneath me. I heard voices all around me. "Shit Duo, are you ok?" Heero's voice was the loudest. Groaning, I got to my knees and blinked. Nothing happened. I blinked again and looked around. I couldn't see anything when the room suddenly exploded with different colors. Most objects were a weird whitish color, while the fire was made up of different shades of red. Blindly reaching out, my hand suddenly touched something cool.

"Heero? Is that you?" I asked, scared.

----- ----- ----- --------

Tbc….

I know evil right.


	8. Gluing Pieces

Chapter 7: Gluing Pieces

_"Heero is that you?"_

------ ------.-----.------.------.----.

_Heero's POV_

"What do you mean Duo?" I asked, confused. "Of course it's me."

"I can't see you," Duo answered, clearly as confused as myself.

"Duo, what do you mean you can't see him?" Mustang asked, looking worried. I reached out and gently grabbed Duo to help him up when he gasped.

-----.--.-----.------.--------.--.---

_Duo's POV_

When someone gently took my hand I gasped from the feeling. I knew it was Heero not because of the hand, but from what I sensed. I could feel his emotions; mostly worry and pain. It was weird.

"Duo, what's wrong?!" Heero questioned, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but this is weird. There are three people with you in the room, right Heero? But I can't tell who they are. Other than that, everything's white but there's one orb that's red, the fire I think," looking around, I saw a blue blob and pointing toward it, said, "and the blue blob there." I finished, feeling tired.

------.--------.----.----.--.---------.

_Roy's POV_

When Duo said there were only three people with Heero, which got me thinking. When he pointed at Al and called him 'blue blob', the gears started turning and I glanced at Ed to see that he noticed it as well.

"Heero, we want to try something. Can you bring Duo over to the couch and step away? I promise we won't hurt him," Ed said tentatively. I watched as Heero slowly nodded before guiding Duo over to the couch. He sat him down and hovered closely in the background. 'Just like a mother hen,' I thought.

I nodded to Ed who stepped forward and took Duo's hand, who in turn gasped like he did with Heero.

"You're Edward and you're confused," Duo murmured.

"Yes it's me, and I am really confused," he chuckled. "But how do you know that?"

"I don't know."

Next was Winry, then myself. Duo reacted the same way until we got to Al.

When he touched Duo, the reaction was extreme.

Al took his hand and Duo stiffened, putting a death grip on Al's glove. His entire body was shaking and he started screaming. That went on for five minutes, and none of us could remove Duo's grip until finally his body went slack.

"Duo? What just happened?" I heard Heero's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, you touched Al and freaked," Winry added.

"I-I saw your memories I think. How can you stand not being able to feel?" Duo stammered. I could tell by the way he was shaking that whatever he saw truly scared him. Heero came up and hugged Duo from behind, as though to give him some comfort.

"He-Heero!? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Heero stated.

"But-" Duo started but was cut off.

"I don't care about that, what's happening now is more important!" Heero shouted. I saw Duo smile and lean into his embrace, letting him take control.

------.-----.----.--.--.----.--.-------

_Heero's POV_

I looked up and sent the best death glare I could in this condition. It seemed to affect Winry, because she turned pale and started squirming. "Ok, I want to know why that just happened. Now. What does Duo mean that Al can't feel anything? And why is he blind and why can I suddenly understand you, and what's so different about Al?" I heard myself spilling out, unable to control the stream of questions. I was tired of being in the dark and wanted answers now.

"Whoa there Heero, slow down. Well to answer some of your questions, Duo is probably blind because of the gate. But it gave him another ability, possibly something better than sight. But at least he can still see in a way, right? And because he gave up his sight, you can understand us. As for Al, that is Ed and Al's right to explain." Roy finished, breathless. I nodded in understanding before looking at Al. He started to fidget until Ed stepped in, emitting a death glare that rivalled my own.

"Ok, listen up. Apparently we have to tell you, because Duo knows since he saw Al's memories and I'm sure he'll tell you later, so to save us all from a lot of hurt, I'll tell you now. But if I find out that anyone other than the people in this room have found out about Al's 'condition', it'll be your asses I kill first, understand?!" Ed threatened hotly, looking at me. I nodded, feeling more than seeing Duo nod against my chest. This seemed to satisfy Ed because he turned sharply and reached unwillingly for Al's helmet.

---- ----- ----- ---

Tbc….

I love cliff-hangers


	9. Truth Uncovered

Chapter 8: Truth Uncovered

Warning: Yelling lots of yelling and you will have to guess who….-.- and some discussions may be uncomfortable to others.

Disclaimer: Don't own either.

------- ------ ------ ------ ---------

_Doctor West's POV_

"Where the hell is that boy!?" I found myself screaming as I searched the many hallways of the Fuhrer's mansion. Apparently I scared many of the maids as they scurried off, going to do whatever it is maids do. I heard a lot of yelling coming from the direction of Fuhrer Mustang's office so I headed that way, hoping to get some answers as to why I hadn't been allowed to see Edward yet. Nearing the door, I heard a muffled conversation and chose to be rude - I was annoyed as hell - and just opened the door. I got the reaction I wanted; everyone stopped and looked at me. I noted that Edward - my target - was holding Al's head and Al was trying to get it back, the Fuhrer was trying not to laugh, and my other patient, Heero Yuy, was holding Duo. He seemed quite shocked from seeing Al's state of not being there and Duo had a blank look on his face. His eyes seemed almost...paler than normal.

"Um Doctor West, what can we do for you this evening?" The Fuhrer finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"Well first off," I started, turning to Edward and pointing at him, "give Alphonse's head back, it's not fair to him if you do that. And you Fuhrer, stop hiding your sniggers, it will give you a sore throat. Yuy, stop leaning over like that, you may open your stitches again. Wait, you can't understand me-" I found myself ranting but was cut off when Heero spoke.

"I can understand you now Doctor, thanks to Duo," he murmured, looking down at Duo.

"Heero, who's at the door?" Duo questioned.

"It's Doctor West, Duo," Heero told Duo and then looked at Edward. "Please tell us the rest of your story, Edward."

"Ok, well as I was saying since then we still have not found a way to get Al's body back and since that one way failed, the one we already told you about, we have to keep searching. Sooner or later a way will be found, I just hope that it will be sooner rather than later," he spilled out, ending his tale and giving Alphonse back his head.

"That's a lot of information, but I swear that Duo and I both will keep it secret." Heero turned to me. "I take it you know of his condition too?" I chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell you how I found out later." My sweet expression changed as I turned to my target. He suddenly looked like a frightened cat with all it's hair standing up on end. "You, Edward Elric, are coming with me, and I am going to give you that examination whether you like it or not." I clearly stated and quickly reached into my pocket for the earplugs and got them in just in time before…

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR, I AM PERFECTLY FINE!!!!" Edward bellowed at the top of his lungs taking all who didn't know him well enough by surprise, mainly Duo and Heero.

"Ok if you are quite finished, Fuhrer will you please help me take Edward down to the examination room? It would be most helpful." I spoke clinically, ignoring Edward's childish attempts to get out of it.

------- ------ ------ ----- ----- -----

_Edward's POV_

'Traitors! Roy, you damn traitor! See if you get any sex for a long while, you fucking bastard! How dare you!' I thought as Roy and Al literally dragged me downstairs. Roy was helping me up when I smelled ham wafting out of the kitchen. My stomach seemed to do a flip and I found my lovely midday snack of cookies on the base of the stairs not looking so lovely anymore. I felt gentle hands touch my back and looked up when I was sure nothing else was coming out to see Roy's worried expression.

Let's just say I went the rest of the way quietly.

"Ok Edward let's take a look at you, can you please remove your shirt?" Doctor West asked me gently and I complied willingly, suddenly just very, very tired. "Ok, now lie down on you back." I did, just wanting to get this over with. I felt her poking around my belly and felt nothing strange until she touched just bellow my belly button, nearly making me jump off the bed in surprise. The Doc's face fell into a frown as she continued, but she chose not to explain anything.

----- ----- ----- ----- ------

_Doctor West's POV_

As I continued my examination, I noticed a slight deformation coming from his pelvis, and realized a moment later that it was almost like the bump that mothers have in their 1st or 2nd month of pregnancy. I remembered that the spot would be tender, so I tested my theory and sure enough Edward nearly jumped off the bed. I felt my face fall into a frown as I continued.

After a few moments the Fuhrer finally asked, "So Doctor West, what do you think is the problem?"

After thinking for a few minutes, I decided to ask a few questions.

"Fuhrer, how long has he been throwing up?"

"For awhile now, and it seems that he can't take much in the way of food. And it's the weirdest thing - the other day I saw him drinking milk and he hates that."

"Has he been having mood swings worse than normal?" I asked, getting a grunt from the Fuhrer.

"Yes he has. Happy one moment, yelling the next. Why?"

"Well because you just described to me the early stages of pregnancy." What I got was three very shocked faces.

"But Doc, that's impossible." I heard Edward whisper.

"I want to run some more tests to be sure, but Edward, I believe you are pregnant."

---- ----- ----- ------

Tbc….

I know evil right

Well will be continued later and plz tell me what you think R&R


	10. Hurting Truth

Chapter 9: Hurting Truth

Disclaimer: Look in other chapters tired of writing this.

I know it took me forever to update i just wanted to have fun and i have had a lot to do so enjoy!!!!!

----- ------ ------ ------------ -------

"_Well because you just described to me the early stages of pregnancy." What I got was three very shocked faces._

"_But Doc, that's impossible." I heard Edward whisper._

"_I want to __run __some more tests to be sure, but Edward, I believe you are pregnant."_

----- ---- --- ------- ------- ----- -------

_Roy's POV_

The world seemed to tilt on its axis and I felt myself falling over. I was suddenly stopped by a huge hand, which I guessed to be Al's. Shaking my head, I looked at Doctor West.

"I cannot be sure until more tests are run, but the biggest sign of proof is his pelvis. Fuhrer, come feel this and you will understand what I mean." Doc West said gently. I felt her take my hand and lead me carefully to the bed where Ed was laying. Her hand guided mine to his stomach and I could feel the slight bump there. "If I am correct and he is pregnant, then this child is yours, Roy Mustang." I wasn't really listening. My eyes were too busy flickering from Ed's belly to his face and back again, my mind blank.

"So if Ed really is pregnant, how will he give birth? Hell, how is this even possible?!" I shouted.

----- ----- ----- --- ---- -------

_Doctor West's POV_

"So if Ed really is pregnant, how will he give birth? Hell, how is this even possible?!" I heard the Fuhrer shout. For a moment, I was worried that he would faint.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, I'll need to run more tests to be positive. Edward, I need to ask you some questions. Why don't you put your shirt back on and come talk to me in your room?" I asked, swiftly exiting to give the two of them some room. I managed to drag Al with me and started to lecture him.

"Now Alphonse, I don't want you to do anything rash. Don't wrap Edward in cotton," I started, fixing the suit with a stern look. "He'll probably self destruct if you do that, and be sure to let those two tell everyone," I finished.

"D-Don't worry ma'am, I won't tell anyone. And I know that too, about Brother I mean," Alphonse echoed.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things that need to be done." And with a snap of my heels, I set off to get through the maze of hallways to Edward's bedroom.

Upon reaching the room, I sat on the loveseat and waited for my patient.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_Edward's POV_

"Roy?" I questioned after Al and Doctor West left. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll wait and see what happens, Ed. See if this is a danger to you and find out if you truly are pregnant," he sighed, not looking at me. I felt a wave of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks as tears began running down my face.

"You think I'm a freak?" I whispered. Roy's head snapped up, shock written all over his face.

"What-" he started but I cut him off

"You think I'm a freak and you're probably thinking of a way to get rid of me, aren't you?!" I found myself screaming, tears running freely down my face. "You don't want to marry me anymore, do you!?!" I looked up at Roy, whose expression hadn't changed. "DO YOU-" I started screaming, only to have Roy cut me off with a kiss. Tears were still running down my face, but I couldn't close my eyes against the intense look Roy was giving me as his tongue explored my mouth. When he pulled away he seemed to glare at me.

"Ed, why would I leave you in this condition and why would I think of you as a freak? I love you more than anything else and," I felt his hand rest on my belly, "I love this little person, if it really is a person. And yes I still want to marry you. Edward Elric, you are amazing. Not only are you the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are also giving me what I've always dreamed of: a family, Ed. You're giving me a family. How can I throw away an amazing person like that, huh?" he finished, voice cracking at the end. His free hand came up and gently wiped away my tears.

"Roy I'm sorry, I-" but Roy again cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, Ed. Now go up to our room and talk to the Doctor. I'll see you when you get down, and when you do we'll talk about some things, ok?" I nodded dumbly and headed up the stairs.

------ ----- ------ ------ -----

_Duo's POV_

I suddenly found myself alone with Heero as Ed was - from what I could hear - dragged from the room. I felt Heero shift from his position behind me and I lost his touch. He was suddenly in front of me, taking me by surprise. "Duo? What's wrong?" I heard a worried Heero question.

"Remember how I told you I could at least see orbs telling me that people were there?" I think he nodded so I continued. "Well I can't even see that anymore. I just know it's you touching me," I cried out, feeling really tired.

"What? Duo, what's wrong now?"

"Sleepy…" I mumbled as I slipped into unconsciousness.

----- ---- --------- ---- --- ---- -- -----

_Elsewhere, three young teens sat worried in a mansion._

"They should have been back by now!" a blond boy said, worry evident in his voice and posture. Duo and Heero had been missing for over a week and they had only been assigned a simple cleanup mission.

"Maybe something happened and they can't get into contact with us," said a tall Latin boy in a turtleneck sweater.

"Why can't we go out there to see if they're alive or not?" the blond asked.

"Because Quatre, you three are needed here. And if what happened to Duo and Heero happened to you three? Well, I do not want to explain the catastrophes." Lady Une snapped, walking into the room.

"But-" Quatre started but was cut off.

"Lady Une's right, Quatre. We are needed here and can search for them when the time is right," Trowa stated.

"To tell the truth, I don't mind the fact that loudmouth baka Maxwell isn't here, there's some pills saved," sniggered out a strict-looking Chinese man.

"Wufei! How can you say that?" Quatre gasped.

Suddenly a loud beeping filled the room, causing everyone to stop and look around. Lady Une crossed the room in three strides to the desk and found the meaning of the noise. "It's the communicator…and this is the one given to Maxwell." She stated, quickly plugging it in so the picture would display on the screen behind her. What showed up shocked everyone in the room.

----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------- -----

Tbc….

I need to stop doing this


	11. Blind Love

Chapter 10: Blind Love

Warning: Why do you think its rated M???

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did

A/N: OMG I am sooooooo sorry this took so long things got busy and before I knew it was December now its January. Though I sent it to my betas we all got busy and didn't have the time so I home you enjoy it and WARNING THERE IS SMEX IN HERE finally....-.-. Well I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Third-Person POV_

The face that appeared on the screen shocked all of them. It was Heero Yuy, but from what they could see, he was extremely injured.

"Ah, it finally worked. Commander Une, is that you?" Heero questioned, squinting as though trying to see clearly.

"Yes it is, can you tell us what is going on?" Une questioned back.

"Yeah, like where the hell are you for starters, and is Maxwell with you?" Wufei snapped, arms folded in front of his chest. Quatre glared at him.

"Well if you'll just give him a minute, he will answer. Honestly Wufei, how can you be so insensitive? Can't you see that he's hurt?" He snarled, taking Wufei by surprise. He opened his mouth to speak when a sleepy voice came from the screen.

"Hee-chan, what's going on?" The voice asked. "Where are you?"

"I'll help you over in a minute, ok Duo?" Heero responded, looking over his shoulder.

"Ok…" Duo answered, seeming to drift off again.

"Yuy! Status report, now!" Une barked, clearly impatient.

"Hai. Duo and I are no longer in the same... how to put this," he started, brows furrowed together in thought, "in the same world, I guess you could say. While on the mission, Duo saw what looked like a black orb, so we went to investigate. I am not sure what happened after that because I blacked out, but when I woke up, I was on a surgical table, bound, gagged and in an excruciating amount of pain. There were people around me murmuring to one another, but I couldn't undertand a word so I just blacked out." He took a breath before continuing, his voice shaking. "When I came to, I found Duo asleep next to me and - and my arm was gone," he choked out.

"What-" Quatre said, horrified, but Heero continued right over him.

"Duo seemed fine and my wounds are almost completely healed, although I lost my right eye and left arm. But the advances in technology are pretty amazing here, even though this world is centuries in the past; they have this technology called automail which is what my arm is made of now. It works just like my real arm except for the sense of touch. But Duo is now blind-" but he got cut off as Duo spoke again.

"Heero, who are you talking to?!" He demanded.

"Une, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Why?"

"I wanna talk to them, I need to say hi to Wuffers!" Duo stated. From what they could see he ran in what he thought was the right direction but turned out not to be, turned out to be a wall.

"Whoa Duo, over here." Heero got up and snagged Duo and placed him in the spot he was sitting. Compared to Heero, Duo looked extremely small in the chair and his eyes looked pale. "You went the wrong way baka and hurt yourself," Heero said lightly while checking the bruise.

"Oops sorry," Duo said to Heero before turning to the screen trying to ignore Heeros fingers. "Well hey guys, I miss you. Well mostly I miss seeing, but we're fine and safe and trying to find a way home. So Wuffers, you miss me?!" Duo seemed to sing out, his big grin on his face. Quatre wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Duo, cut the crap! Anyone could tell by looking at you that you are dead tired, and from what I can tell, something's up. So stop lying, that won't get us anywhere," he spat. In a much softer tone he continued, "You know that we care for you both, what's the real reason-" but Quatre got cut off as a loud noise like a bang was heard through the screen.

Heero turned around to see who it was while Duo just stared at the screen unblinking.

"Duo it's Al," Heero whispered softly and Duo turned as a suit of armour came into view.

"Oh hey Al, we got the communicator to work," Duo murmured.

"I see that…how are you feeling this morning, Duo?" The person Al seemed to echo within himself.

"Really tired, but besides that, fine."

"That's good. Um, I need to go now." And the armour named Al clanged from the room.

"Who was that?" Trowa asked.

"One of the people who is helping us. He-" But whatever Heero was going to say was cut off as the communicator screen went black.

* * *

_Heero's POV_

After the transmission was lost Duo went back to sleep and I just sat, not knowing what to do. Looking around, I spotted a bookshelf a few meters away and chose to read. After a few hours of that Duo woke up complaining about his stomach - as always - and we went downstairs in search of food. It was around seven so I presumed that dinner would be soon. I opened my mouth to ask the cook but Duo beat me to it.

"Brenda whin w'l din'r be ser'd?" he asked, his L2 accent heavy.

"I'm s'rry Duo b't di'r wil' be at y'r own pa'e," she tumbled out. I could barely understand what she said but Duo seemed to understand and quickly translated it to me.

After getting the information, I set to work getting some food in our deprived bellies.

* * *

_Roy's POV_

After Doctor West left, Ed and I stayed in our room, talking about what we'd just been told and what we should do.

I noticed that Ed seemed to be getting hungry so I called a maid to bring us a light dinner. Afterwards I silently helped Ed to bed, whispering words of comfort and love until he fell asleep tucked against my chest.

* * *

_Third-Person POV - After dinner in Heero's and Duo's room_

Heero and Duo sat together on the loveseat, holding each other close. Duo's head rested on Heero's shoulder while Heero rubbed Duo's thigh. Duo shifted and brought his hands up to Heero's face as though searching for something. Suddenly the wrap enclosing Heero's eye fell away, showing the mighty scar that painted his face. Duo examined the scar with feather-light touches before gently continuing over the rest of Heero's face. Heero closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Duo's soft fingers running across his skin. He felt two of the digits touch his mouth and his lips parted to lightly suck on them, making Duo giggle.

Feeling bolder, Heero's hands wander over Duo's clothed chest, finding a nipple and tweaking it until it hardened. Duo gasped from the pleasure.

"Heero kiss me," Duo panted, and Heero did.

The kiss started as a gentle brush of lips but quickly changed into something more. Heero opened his mouth, tongue seeking forth and caressing Duo's bottom lip, causing him to moan. Lips parted, Heero dove in to partake in the feast before him. Tongues clashed and battled for dominance, a fight that Heero quickly won. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders, ignoring the icy sting from his automail. Coming to rest on his lap, Duo found himself straddling Heero. Smirking, Duo ground his half hard cock into Heero's, causing them both to moan at the friction. Shaky hands soon took care of shirts, and once bare chested both began to explore in earnest. Heero brought his lips to a nipple and drew it into his mouth, nipping and sucking until it was fully hard. Duo, moaning at the pleasure being offered, held onto Heero's head.

Suddenly Duo found himself in the air. "Hee-chan, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed," he answered in a husky voice that went straight to Duo's groin.

The mattress felt cool beneath heated skin, pants and boxers soon became history along with socks. Laying side by side Duo said,

"This is our first time having sex and I can't even see your body! Why is the world so cruel?" Duo half joked but Heero wasn't fooled.

"Well we will just have to find a way around it, won't we?" Heero responded, voice low.

Duo shivered as he felt Heero's hand caress his inner thigh, slowly torturing him. Heero ran feather light touches around Duo's manhood and Duo felt like screaming. He tried to buck his hips but an icy hand stopped him. He screamed for an entirely different reason as he was suddenly engulfed in tight wet heat. Almost coming, Duo fought for control that Heero was not about to give.

Starting at the base, Heero added light sucking pressure while slowly bobbing his head up and down. Then he wrapped his tongue around the sensitive head of Duo's cock, gathering all the pre-cum that appeared. All the while Duo squirmed underneath him, trying to stifle his noise. Chuckling, Heero got out of bed, stopping when he heard a whimper from Duo.

"Where are you going, Heero?"

"To get some lube. I don't want to hurt you Duo." With that, Heero went to the bathroom, searching. The only thing he could find that was close was some hand lotion, so he quickly grabbed it and went back to the awaiting Duo.

Crawling back on the bed, Heero settled himself between Duo's legs and coated three of his fingers in lotion. Wanting to find a way to distract him, Heero took Duo into his mouth at the same time he entered the first digit into his passage. Keeping him distracted, Heero quickly prepared Duo, not wanting to hurt him.

Deeming him ready, Heero pulled back and removed his fingers, making Duo whimper at the loss. Reaching for the bottle, he grabbed it and covered his manhood with a generous amount. Suddenly he found himself being pushed back with Duo straddling him again.

"Duo what-" Heero was cut off as Duo held a finger to his lips, blind eyes pleading into cobalt. Understanding, Heero reached down and grasped his cock and slowly helped Duo lower himself. Both groaned at the sensation. After the sting of penetration was gone, it was pure bliss for Duo.

"Ah Duo, you're so hot and tight," Heero groaned out.

After getting used to the sensation, Duo wiggled his hips a little then rose until Heero stopped him before slamming down again. They quickly fell into a steady rhythm until Heero shifted, making Duo scream from the sensation.

"Oh Heero harder, faster!" Duo moaned and Heero complied, flipping them over and setting a much faster pace, hitting Duo's sweet spot every other thrust. Duo blindly wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, knowing the end was near.

Feeling the heat coil in his gut, Heero reached in between their bodies to grasp Duo's neglected member. He started stroking it, determined to bring Duo off before him.

"Oh Heero, I-I'm com-" Duo stuttered as he came, cum splattering both his and Heero's chests. Heero continued to pound into him, still stroking Duo's now sensitive cock. Heero felt Duo's passage squeeze his manhood and it only took a few more strokes before he came, his seed being milked from him.

Heero collapsed onto Duo as both boys tried to catch their breath. Heero was the first to move, leaving his sated lover and grabbing a warm wash cloth to clean them both up. After finishing and putting the rag away, Heero slipped back into the covers.

"I love you Heero," Duo said sleepily, eyes half closed.

"I love you too Duo," Heero echoed, only to find that Duo was already asleep. Sighing, Heero pulled Duo close and fell asleep wondering if he will ever get a chance to say that again.

* * *

_Watching the whole scene from above, the gate laughed._

"_Your final curse is __upon you__, Duo Maxwell. You are now the same as one other, hehe."_

He watched as he saw only what he could see - many cells forming and multiplying in the task of creating a new human within Duo.

"Let's see how this plays out, shall we?"

"Yes, let's master."

* * *

Tbc….

Ohhhh who's this new guy? Anyway till next time!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW *waving flags around*

And again I need to stop with these evil evil cliffys!


	12. Two Eggs in a Nutshell

Chapter 11: Two Eggs in a Nutshell

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

Warning: not sure your chose

* * *

_Heero's POV_

I woke up to find Duo curled against my chest, head tucked into my neck with his gentle breathing tickling me. Smiling, I started the impossible task of waking my lover up.

"Duo, Duo, it's time to wake up. You don't want Al to find us like this, do you?" All I got in response was a bit of mumbling and rubbing of the eyes before he snuggled deeper into my neck. "Ok, now what are you doing?" I asked the sleeping Duo, completely bewildered.

Sighing again, knowing that it wasn't working, I tried another method. Grinning, I reached under the sheets and quickly grasped his member. I got the reaction I wanted - Duo nearly shot out of bed in surprise. I watched in amusement as he looked around as though he could see before remembering that he couldn't. He opted to shout at me instead since he didn't know where I was. I could tell he wanted to hit me.

"Heero you bastard, why did you do that," he whined, "I was having a good dream!"

"Oh and may I ask what it was about?" I half-joked, gently taking the palm of his hand and kissing it.

"Well, let's see..." he started, hand going to his mouth in a mocking jester, "nope sorry, can't tell you!"

"Hmm fine then, how are you feeling?" I questioned gently. He was about to answer when our door burst open, inserting Ed and the Fuhrer into the room.

"Heero, Duo, we would like to have a word with you..." Ed started but his voice trailed off as he noted our state of undress. I smirked as he turned beet red.

"Heero, who is it?" Duo questioned.

"It's the Fuhrer and Ed," I answered, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um, Edward and I will wait for you two to dress outside. And Heero?" I looked at him in question. "You don't need to call me that, Mustang will be fine while you are in my house, same with you Duo." I nodded in understanding.

"Heero, I need to talk to you when you're, um, dressed," Ed stated before quickly leaving the room.

"And Duo, I need to talk to you," Roy sighed before leaving as well. Shaking my head, I helped Duo get ready for the day and watched as he was lead off by Mustang. Turning, I followed Ed to another room.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

We entered the small library and I lead Heero over to the empty fireplace. I quickly turned to him and spoke.

"I've got Duo's side of the story and some of the things he told me worry me. Heero, do you remember anything at all after that flash of light took you?" I questioned and watched as Heero's brows furrowed together in thought.

"Yes I do. In fact, I remember waking up and feeling numb all over. I couldn't move my head and I was just barely able to see the piece of rock coming out of my chest. This creature that seemed like it was made completely of razors suddenly slithered up to me and just before it could get to me, there was another light and I blacked out again," he murmured, talking more to himself than to me completely lost in thought.

"Hmm I see..." I muttered, thinking hard on the major puzzle put before me in my head.

"Heero, will you try something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I just want you to clap your hands and touch this," I answered, pulling out a smooth blue stone. He eyed it for a minute before giving a small barley noticeable shrug before doing as requested. The moment his hands touched the blue stone a bright light was emitted, blinding me for a minute before vanishing. Instead of a stone, a blue brush was in its place. I watched amused as Heero jumped back as though shocked.

"What the hell did I just do?" He asked, shock evident in his voice. I sighed and sat down, quickly explaining alchemy to him as best I could.

* * *

_Duo's POV_

I felt a foreign hand take mine and stiffened, wondering where Heero was. "Who are you?" I questioned, cursing myself for being unable to keep the quiver out of my voice.

"It's me, Mustang. I just want to talk to you; we're going to my office," I heard Mustang's deep voice say calmly.

"Will people stop talking to me as though I'm stupid?! I'm blind, not stupid," I growled out.

"Oh sorry," Mustang snickered, "didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Its fine, I'm just so used to being independent. I'm not used to needing help," I admitted, feeling the heat on my face. Mustang laughed and lead me to his office, from what I could smell. The room smelled like ash, ink, and parchment and for some strange reason gunpowder.

"There are a few things I wanted to ask you, about yesterday and the day you first saw the gate."

"Ok, hit me."

Mustang chuckled before continuing. "On the first day, did you tell me everything that happened?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what it meant by 'the burden of others', and what it's going to demand of us next," I said fearfully.

"_Hehe, do you really want to know, little one?"_ asked the same slimy voice that was sadly becoming familiar.

"What are you doing in my head?" I asked, grasping my head.

"Duo what's wrong? What's in your head?" Roy questioned, worried.

"_Oh this is part of the price. I thought you knew that?"_ the voice laughed.

"How am I supposed to know if you make a puzzle out of everything you say?!" I shouted.

"Duo, what the hell?" Mustang's voice asked.

"_Hmmmm, I suggest not talking out loud. People will think you're crazy."_

"Sorry Mustang, but I think that gate thing is talking to me in my head…" I whispered.

"What?!" He all but shouted.

"It's like I said, I think it's in my head," I retorted thinking 'oh great now he thinks I'm crazy for sure!'.

"Hmm, that's weird but I guess it can't be helped…Duo what was that thing sitting on the desk in your room?" Mustang asked quickly changing the subject much to my relief.

"Oh that was our communicator. We were able to get into contact with our friends for a few minutes but then it went blank. I think it broke," I sighed.

"Oh, I see."

"_Hehe, there is a way to make communication possible."_

"Ah Mustang, it's talking to me again!" I said, panicking.

"Duo, tell me exactly what it is saying!" Mustang demanded.

"Uh, well, it just said that there's a way to make talking to them possible."

"_Because your other way will never work again."_

"And it says we can never use the old way again!" I repeated, truly worried now.

"Calm down Duo, and ask it who it is and its price." Roy said calmly. The last thing they needed was for them both to panic.

"_Don't worry kid, you don't need to repeat yourself. I am a servant of the gate. Name's Rein and I was planted in you after the last meeting. I was the one who gave you the ability to read Alphonse's memories and to know who was there. I was also the one who took them away. Also, I helped the gate do transactions so I can grant small requests too hehe,"_ it whispered.

I quickly told Roy everything it said. "So he won't say anything else?" he asked and I tried talking to him again. 'Hey are you there Rein?' All I got was silence so I shook my head. Then I heard my stomach growl and had a feeling that Mustang did too for he laughed.

"Sorry about that, I guess we forgot to feed you. Come on, let's get some food, I'm a bit hungry too." As he said this I felt his hand gently take mine again and he led me out.

"So what are you hungry for?" he asked me as we were about to enter. I was about to answer when a wave of nausea hit me and I emptied my entire stomach contents onto the tile floor of the kitchen.

* * *

Tbc……

Hehehe I really gotta stop I'm sorry *hides in hole*


	13. Edward's Secret

Chapter 12: Edwards Secret

Warning: Why is it rated M and idk….

Disclaimer: Don't own either-getting tired of writing these things-though I wish I could

"_Sorry about that, I guess we forgot to feed you. Come on, let's get some food, I'm a bit hungry too." As he said this I felt his hand gently take mine again and he led me out._

"_So what are you hungry for?" he asked me as we were about to enter. I was about to answer when a wave of nausea hit me and I emptied my entire stomach contents onto the tile floor of the kitchen._

_Roy's POV_

I quickly bent down, rubbing small circles on Duo's back and holding his braid out of the way as he continued to throw up. Brenda the cook came up to us, looking shocked.

"Brenda I need you to get a damp cloth please and quickly,"I ordered. Brenda just nodded and quickly completed the order. She came over to us just as Duo was finishing dry heaving.I quickly wiped the bits of puke from his mouth and before he could protest picked him up and settled him in one of the kitchens chairs.

"Sir, wi' he be alr'ht?" Brenda asked.

"I think he will. Now Brenda can you get that mess cleaned up? We don't want anyone slipping on it or anything," I added, trying to get in some humor.

"'f corse sir 'ight 'way sir!" she said quickly and busied herself with the task.

"Ugh, get out of my head!" Duo suddenly shouted.

"Wait, is it talking to you?" I questioned.

"Yeah...it's calling me a dork for making such a huge mess in the kitchen," Duo replied, looking exhausted.

"Wait, so that thing knows you made a mess?" I asked.

"Yeah. He says to stop calling him it and that he can see because he took my sight," he responded dryly. I didn't get a chance to ask anything else to Duo as the doors opened and I heard someone say,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh Ed, not sure. We walked in and Duo started to throw up," I said to Ed and Heero who had just walked in. To Duo I whispered, "Don't tell anyone about Rein yet, ok?" I got a weak nod before standing up to face the two.

_Duo's POV_

"_Heh kid, why do you look so shallow faced?"_ Rein snickered at me.

'Why don't you empty everything from your stomach and see how you feel,' I snapped, not really wanting to deal with him right now.

"_Well I came to give you good news. Your boyfriend is here and I've got some news for you too but if you don't want me around…"_ he trailed off.

'Wait what do you want to tell me?' I called back.

"_Well something is happening to your body that you don't know about. The same thing is happening to Ed but he does know about it. Heh, good luck __getting it out of him."_ And with that he seemed to disappear and wouldn't come back.

Joining the real world, I listened to the conversation taking place.

"Why the hell is he throwing up? What did you do to him Mustang?" I heard Heero's voice ask.

"All we did was walk in here after we talked and he threw up! Why do you think I did something?" He retorted back.

"Because you're the only one with him!" Snarled Heero.

As they argued I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, it's me Ed. Come on, let's get out of here while they argue. I snagged us some toast too." I nodded and we snuck out with our treats. Finally out of there, my stomach felt better and it seemed to take toast well so I munched happily on it. "What did you and Roy talk about?" I heard Ed ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Um more stuff about the gate until…" I heard myself say, stopping when I remembered Mustang's words of warning.

"Until what?" Ed asked, gently probing.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone else this?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well I have one of the servants of the gate in my head, he calls himself Rein," I quickly said, wishing I could see.

"Really? What has he said to you?" Ed asked. Shocked, I stared in the direction of his voice, my mouth hanging open. "If you keep your mouth open like that a fly will go in," Ed stated. Snapping my mouth shut I continued talking.

"Well he hasn't said much, but he was talking to me before we left the kitchen."

"What did he say?" Ed interrupted.

"If you let me finish I'll tell you," I said, shutting Ed up. "He said that something was happening to my body and the same thing was happening to another person," I chose to leave Ed's name out for now, "in the group we just met." I finished, wishing I could see Ed's face. But I did feel him stiffen next to me.

"Well Duo I think you just found that person," Ed said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Tbc….

AHHHHHHHHHH this chapter was so hard to write…..grrrr I hate hate hate writers block!...knew it would hit me sooner or later…..sorry I ended it here it felt right…..till next time!


	14. Sacrifice

Chapter 13: Sacrifice

Written with the help of the MV MY Immortal, Everybody's Fool, Broken, Lies, and many more songs by Evanescence.

"_Well Duo I think you just found that person," Ed said quietly after a few minutes of silence._

_Duo's POV_

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded

"I am the person Rein is talking about."

"Then you know what's wrong with me?" I questioned.

"If I'm right, then you're pregnant Duo," Ed whispered before taking my hand suddenly. "Come on, let's go ask Doctor West. She'll know or will at least be able to find out." And with that, I was dragged off to find the doctor.

_Heero's POV_

When Mustang found out that Duo and Ed had vanished, we started looking for them. "Damn it Ed, where have you gone?"

"And he took Duo with him," I added, worry evident in my stance. "Where would Ed have taken Duo and why?"

"Most likely to a place where he feels safe, so he can talk to him," Roy answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you know where that place is?" I asked.

"Sadly no," he answered and I was about to ask another question when two small figures ran by us both with long hair.

"Was that..." Mustang started saying.

"...who I think it was?" I heard myself finishing. I saw Mustang nod and we took after the pair. "What do you think they're doing?" I asked as we ran.

"I think they're heading to the doctor's room…" Roy said, voice trailing off.

"But why would they be going there?" I asked, my stomach dropping.

"Why would I know?" He questioned back. I shrugged and continued following until Mustang suddenly stopped me.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, having to turn to see him properly.

"Because I think I know why they're going to see her, and there's something I need to tell you," he whispered and a feeling of dread began growing in the pit of my stomach.

"What is happening to Ed may be happening to Duo, but I want to check with the doctor first. Everything that has happened only points towards the same thing. Also there is one other thing," he started and I waited for him to continue.

"What is it?" I asked, irritated.

"Duo told me he is hearing a voice in his head that calls itself Rein. Plus with him throwing up, I'm just adding up the facts. Now why did we stop? Let's get moving!" he finished, scolding me. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer, concentrating on not running into anything.

_Doctor West's POV_

I was enjoying a quiet morning that was quickly disturbed by Duo and Edward bursting through the door. Putting my book down, I waited for them to catch their breath. "What can I do for you boys?" I asked.

"I think...Duo...is pregnant," Edward said in between gasps. That caught my attention and I looked at Duo.

"Do you mind telling me what proof you have to support that claim?" I asked calmly.

"He threw up this morning," Edward said, apparently in control of his breathing now. Nodding I turned to Duo and asked,

"Duo, is it ok if I ask you some personal questions?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered, and with Edward's help was sitting down.

"Ok, when was the last time you had sex?" I decided that the best approach was to be blunt. Sure enough he blushed but answered my question.

"Umm, last night with Heero…" he whispered, blushing.

I frowned, thinking that it was too soon for someone to be having symptoms. "Edward, how can you be so certain? It normally takes at least a couple of weeks before the symptoms involved in pregnancy start."

"But…" Edward started, looking at Duo, "that's for Duo to explain."

"Um, well, you see, um," Duo started sputtering, not liking being put on the spot, and before he could continue my door was rudely opened again. This time with a huffing Fuhrer and Heero. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Heero Yuy, you are not yet well enough to be running around like a buffoon, and you Fuhrer, I would expect better of you!" I scolded.

_Duo's POV_

I was just about to explain Rein to Doctor West when someone burst in. That changed to someones with the amount of huffing they were doing. I heard Doctor West speak, have I said before I hate being blind?

"Heero Yuy, you are not yet well enough to be running around like a buffoon, and you Fuhrer, I would expect better of you!" She scolded.

"_Yep, you heard right, you little brat. Heero's here, how are you going to explain this bombshell?"_ Rein suddenly cooed, nearly making me jump.

'What bombshell?' I asked, playing dumb.

"_The fact that you're pregnant!"_ He yelled at me, voice laced with sarcasm.

'Oh so now you tell me?' I questioned, laughing in my head.

"_Sneaky little bitch...so what are you going to do?"_ he asked.

'So were you the one who made me throw up?' I asked, ignoring his question.

"_Yes, I gave it a push so I could get people, mainly you, to notice because you need help…"_ he trailed off, seeming embarrassed.

'Oh so you're actually worried about me?' I asked, astonished.

"_Yeah, is that a problem?"_ he whispered before once again disappearing, leaving me to join reality again.

"Duo, Duo is anything in there?" I heard Ed ask.

"He says I'm pregnant with Heero's kid…" I said instead, voice trailing off. I could feel tears starting to run down my face. "...and that Ed's pregnant too," I finished, really crying now. 'Heero is sure to hate me now,' I thought, 'or at least be disgusted with me.'

Then I felt someone hug me and the familiar scent of Heero washed over me. Fisting his shirt in my hands, I cried on his shoulder until I fell asleep, exhausted.

_Heero's POV_

I just held Duo until he finally fell asleep. Looking up, I silently asked the Doctor for help; I didn't have enough strength yet to lift him. The doc nodded and had Al move him to the bed along with my shirt (Duo wouldn't let it go) to rest. A tense silence followed so I decided to break it. "What the hell is going on, who's this 'he' and how can Duo be pregnant?" I blurted out, tired of being left in the dark.

"Well the 'he' Duo is talking about is Rein. I think Rein has been in Duo's head since you two first arrived but chose just now to surface. As to him being pregnant, well..." Roy began before Ed interrupted.

"What I've learned is that when someone tries to bring someone back to life, they lose something. My teacher lost her ability to bear children-" then the doctor cut in.

"So we concluded that since Edward is male he's gained that ability," she finished.

"But then Duo would've had to bring someone back to life, right?" I questioned and a new voice answered.

"_Yeah and that someone is you."_

Turning to the bed I saw Duo sitting up, only it wasn't Duo. His eyes were violet while his irises were now white.

"Rein?" Roy breathed out and Duo, or rather Rein, nodded.

"_Yeah it's just little 'ol me coming to say hi, and explain some shit," _he answered back.

"What are you talking about?" Ed questioned.

"_Talkin' about your pregnancies, now let me talk."_ He continued when Ed nodded, "_Duo is most likely going to lose one more thing and before I let his conscious take over I got__ a bone __or two to pick with you." _He finished, turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

"_He is going to need you more than ever in the next few months because I already know he won't give this up. He's tired of taking life, so if you're not there for him he will be taken from you,"_ Rein finished.

"Why are you doing this?" Doctor West questioned.

"_Because as much as I hate to say this I've become attached to the kid. I mean, you would too if you were with someone all the time. I loathe this but I care what happens and want to help, so in a way I'm protecting him from my master. Now, good luck,"_ he chuckled and Duo's body started to go slack before lowering onto the pillows.

I just stared at Duo for a few minutes before shifting forward until I was kneeling by the bed. Taking his hand in mine, I waited. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head.

_Duo's POV_

"_Oi kid, open up your mind a bit, I wanna talk to you."_ I heard Rein wheeze. He sounded tired, almost as tired as I felt.

'What?' I finally questioned.

"_Talked to your boyfriend-"_ he started.

'You did what?' I all but shouted in my mind.

"_Sheesh calm down, do you need to yell in my ear?"_ he exclaimed.

'What did you do?' I questioned.

"_Not much.__Explained that you're really pregnant and that if he's not careful, he'll lose you. That's all, I swear," _he cooed.

'That's all?' I asked.

"_Yeah and I suggest you wake up, he's really worried about you."_ Then he did that thing he loved to do, he vanished. And I joined reality once again.

As I woke up, I felt a weight on my chest. "H-Heero?" I questioned, voice muffled. His head shot up and as he moved I could feel the bare skin of his chest.

"Duo, you're awake!" he exclaimed and I felt like rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I'm awake, why don't you have a shirt on?" I questioned and he laughed, yes, _laughed._ I almost fainted again.

"You're holding it prisoner," he said, still laughing. I moved my hands and sure enough, could feel the cotton material in my hands, so I assumed it was the shirt I was holding prisoner.

Laughing I swung the shirt around until I felt Heero's real hand stop mine and take the shirt.

Have I said before how much I hate being blind?

_Heero's POV_

After I retrieved my shirt from Duo's flailing hands I didn't know what to do next. Thankfully Doctor West broke the silence. "Well now that we know we have two pregnant men on our hands, what do we do?"

"Nice way to hit the target doc," Ed said flatly, completely breaking the tension that had entered the room.

"I find it better to just say it rather than beat around the bush," she huffed, making Duo laugh.

"Well I don't know. I just know that I'm exhausted and would like to go to sleep, or at least get something to eat," he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

I heard chuckling behind me and turned to see Roy. "Well then, we need to get some food into these men and soon right? They've got more than one mouth to feed now."

"Hai, let's." I agreed.

"Wait a minute, whenever I smell food I feel like throwing up, so no way!" Ed shouted

"Hmm I don't mind. Rein said that was just to get everyone's attention. So, me really feeling sick all the time…I got a few weeks," Duo exclaimed, grinning as he jumped off the bed. He walked past me without realizing it, hands out as though looking for someone. He walked towards Ed, who chuckled and reached out to take Duo's hand.

"What are you doing, Duo?" Ed questioned.

"Looking for you."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because I need your help."

"With what?"

"Finding my way around this place. Take me around so I can memorize corners, doors and stuff. Can't rely on you guys all the time," Duo chuckled, trying to find the door.

"What about food?" I found myself asking.

"Oh, we can grab some toast or something when we pass the kitchen later!" Duo exclaimed and with that, the two braids were gone. Silence fell over the room as the rest of us just stared at the open door.

"So I take it you are going to marry Edward much sooner then?" Doctor West said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah. I want to do it before he begins to show," Roy stated, sitting down heavily.

"Well then I suggest you do it soon."

"Why?" Roy questioned.

"Because give or take a few weeks he will start to show," she stated, giving him a look.

"Oh," he said simply, frown deepening.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Hmm, just trying to see how I can ask Ed to change the date before he begins to show without him seeing it as an insult," he said and it got me thinking too.

"How the hell am I going to support a kid?" I shouted, making Mustang and the Doc jump.

"Huh?" Mustang asked.

"I've got no income and the little money I have means nothing here," I replied, before adding, "we can't keep living off of you."

"If that's all you're worried about then I have a proposition for you," Mustang stated, his body language and voice rigid.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"What did Ed tell you about alchemy, and can you do it without a circle?" he asked instead.

"Yes I can, and enough that I don't kill myself." I answered, eager to know what he was getting at.

"If you can pass the test to become a state alchemist then you will have a good income and will be working under me. How does that sound?"

My mind went blank and all I could do was stare at Mustang after he presented his proposition to me. Finally I ground out, "What will I be doing exactly?"

"Whatever the state, which is technically me, tells you to do, but since Duo is expecting, I won't give you any missions that could kill you," Roy said, smirking at my expression. "It's quite fun to tell you the truth. From what I know of you, I think you will enjoy this job. The world in which you came from, you were a soldier, were you not?" he finished. I nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

_Duo's POV_

After grabbing some light snacks, Ed and I spent the next two hours covering the whole mansion, finally collapsing in the living room. We were sitting on one of the many cushioned couches when Rein decided to make another visit, this time on business.

"_Hey do you really want to be in contact with your friends?"_ his voice sang out.

'Yeah, why?' I asked.

"So what did you do for fun Duo?" Ed asked me.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. I had no time for fun since I didn't really have a childhood," I answered, brought from my mind.

"_The price could destroy you, you still wanna know?" _ He asked.

"That must - Duo what's wrong?" Ed suddenly asked.

"He's talking to me again," I said and Ed went silent.

"Yes I still want to know, what is your price?" I finally said.

"The price is…"

Tbc…

I know pure torture….hehehehe I like lol till next time


	15. Piece Lost

Chapter 14: Piece Lost

_Duo's POV_

"What's the price?" I found myself asking out loud. The creak of Ed's automail told me he had turned toward me.

"_What is the last thing on your person that you hold dear?_" Rein asked. Fear suddenly entered my stomach and I grabbed my braid, fiddling with the tufted end. "_Yes Duo, that is half of the price needed._" Rein's voice echoed out, sadness lacing every word. I cocked my head, most likely annoying the hell out of Ed because I wasn't saying anything. I decided to give Ed some mercy and said the next bit out loud.

"Then what is the other half?" I cried, "I only have Heero..." my voice trailed off and I could feel my stomach drop once again.

"Duo? What's the price?" I vaguely heard Ed shout.

"_No Duo, do not worry. I am paying the other half,_" was all Rein said on the matter. "_Will you give up your last semblance of self to be able to communicate?_" He finished sorrowfully.

"How long will-" I started to ask but Rein cut me off.

"_As long as you are here, whenever you want,_" he finished, voice flat. I gulped and gave him my answer.

_Heero's POV_

After talking with Mustang and Doctor West, the four of us went looking for Ed and Duo. We heard their voices coming from the living room and headed there. My ears caught the end of a strange conversation.

"Yes I will," Duo's voice rang out and a brilliant flash of light exited the room. With panic rising in my chest, I quickly ran into the room just in time to see what was happening.

Duo was floating, surrounded by a silver glow. Ed ran up to Mustang, a worried look on his pale face.

"What's going on?" Mustang asked. I could tell he was trying to stay calm, but he was starting to fail.

"Well it's something between Duo and-" Ed started but was cut off as the wind started to pick up around us. We all gasped as a beautiful person suddenly appeared in front of Duo.

He looked Elvin with his pale skin and pointed ears, and his eyes shined like pure diamond.

He looked to be around 7 feet tall, with his body covered in a skin tight outfit that seemed to be made out of leaves. The outfit appeared to cover his feet as well, as they were indistinguishable from the rest of his body. His wild silver hair was put up into a high ponytail and appeared to be coming loose, its ends brushing the top of the bow and quiver lying upon his back. His long fingers were covered with thick gloves and he had a long sword sheathed on his thin hip. His attention was solely on Duo who seemed to be staring straight into the elf's eyes. The mystic creature suddenly started speaking.

_Rein's POV_

"Yes Duo, this is me Rein, the one who resides inside of you," I said as my voice chimed like bells. But from what I could tell that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"I can see…" Duo responded, shock written on his face. I sighed, knowing this would be hard for him.

"For now Duo but it will only last until we join again. Once that happens you will be blind again," I whispered, sadness lacing my voice. His face fell and he looked completely broken. I continued, trying to get things over with. "So will you pay your half of the bargain?" I asked solemnly.

"Yes I will, but can I ask you a question?" Duo asked and I chuckled.

"You just did, Duo."

He ignored my attempt to distract him and I grew even sadder as he asked, "What is your half of the price?"

I hid my eyes as I spoke. "I am now free from the control of the gate, but forever imprisoned with you. If you die of unnatural causes I shall die too, as I am in a way your guardian and will do anything to protect you. Luckily now I can solidify if you permit it, but," I started, seeing that Duo was about to protest, "I wanted to do this so don't worry, you are my Master now and the deal is complete, so prepare yourself," I finished, eyes growing hard. I released my thin blade from its sheath and glided over to Duo. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I began muttering in my family's ancient tongue while slowly raising my sword. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Duo flick his eyes toward Heero before closing them. Bringing the sword down, I hit my target.

_Heero's POV_

I watched and gave Duo a strained smile when his eyes flicked towards me. I hated not being able to do anything but watch. The elf who called himself Rein glided forward towards Duo, his sword raised above his head. He was muttering things I couldn't hear and brought down the gleaming weapon on Duo's thick braid. I cried out as the gleaming strands came apart from the braid before bounding themselves around Rein, who seemed calm.

I tried to walk forward but my wounds protested from my earlier run, along with standing still for too long. A sharp cry of pain escaped my lips before I could hold it back and I fell to my knees. I heard the scuff of shoes as the Doctor groaned behind me and tried to get to me. She stopped as Rein stepped towards me. Still held tight by Duo's hair he stopped and knelt in front of me.

"So you are the one Duo loves…" He muttered before giving me a quizzical look. "Quite beat up, aren't we?" He joked.

"Why do you care?" I snarled back.

Instead of answering, he just chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek, and he started muttering in that language again, his brow furrowed in concentration. My wounds started to prickle and burn and I hardly held back a scream from the agonizing pain before it suddenly stopped. There was no pain, no wounds besides the scars, and the bandages that covered them were gone as well. I looked up into the face of an exhausted Rein.

"You will always carry the scars, but I was able to heal the wounds at least," he mumbled, looking even more tired. After whispering something else, the hair holding him prisoner let go and began to weave itself into a circle. The hair twisted around in rapid circles until it became a mirror that could show enough yet still be easy to carry. "It will grow bigger when you use it." Was all Rein said before placing it on the table. Then he was being drawn towards Duo, vanishing just before he reached him.

The glow vanished from Duo, who was now unconscious. Leaping forward, I grabbed Duo before he could hit the ground and held him close.

_Back with our G-Boys, weird things are happening…_

All of the boys were resting in one of Quatre's many mansions when a glow filled the room. They all jumped up as a person appeared carrying a mirror. "It is so you can contact Duo and Heero," The person said, placing it on the table before vanishing.

All of them stared at the mirror as it seemed to grow bigger and bigger until it showed two forms. Heero appeared holding Duo, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Heero, what happened to Duo?" Quatre shouted instantly.

Heero seemed to chuckle. "He paid a price to be able to talk to you guys."

"What was the price?" Trowa asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Heero's eye grew sad and a frown graced his handsome face. "Look at Duo and tell me what's missing?"

They all gasped after realizing it was Duo's braid that was gone. His hair had been cropped just below his ear, which they all thought was completely eerie, as they had never seen Duo without his braid.

"He did that so he could talk to us, we all know how much he treasured it!" Wufei shouted, emotions overwhelming him.

"I know," Heero agreed, "but he made his decisioin and we'll just have to deal with it; it'll grow back. Now I need to go and put him to bed."

"Oh ok, um Heero what's going on behind you?" Quatre asked grinning.

"Oh that's Riza, she's mad at Mustang for not doing his work. She's just threatening him like usual. It's nothing to worry about."

Behind them they heard, "Fuhrer, why aren't you doing your work?" the angry female asked, gun pointed at Mustang's head.

"Because I was needed else-" the rest was cut off as Riza dragged him out of the room.

"Well it seems as though you are safe where you are," Wufei commented after the scene. Heero nodded and they all quickly said their goodbyes. Silence hung in the air after the connection was cut until Trowa spoke.

"Well shit…"

Tbc….


	16. Change

Chapter 15: Change

Warning: There is going to be a time skip.

_Duo's POV_

_About four months have passed since Heero and I first arrived in this world and other than the morning sickness, things have been great. Heero is still studying for the upcoming state alchemist exam in three days, and Ed and I started to show in our pregnancies. You can hardly tell, but a bump is a bump if you ask me. Although the Doc does think it's a little odd that I'm showing the same amount as Ed when I'm about a month behind…damn I guess that means I'm fat. Heero is always denying it though and saying that I look fine, but I don't know if I can trust him and since I can't see…well that could be a problem. Another is that Heero keeps saying I have mood swings at which point I yell. I…forget what happens after that. Not to mention Rein keeps teasing me and makes the weirdest remarks at the wrong moment…_

"Hey Duo, time to eat!" I heard Ed yell, causing me to cease in my writing, it's thanks to Rose that I can write. Shutting my journal, I shuffled to the door and opened it. Sensing Ed after opening the door, I linked arms with him and we trudged down to the kitchen together, bracing ourselves for the worst.

But Brenda seemed to know that we have weak stomachs (I mean who can't hear us in the morning) and is only making light food that we all could enjoy without throwing up, thank God. The medicine we have to take to make sure the babies get everything they need doesn't exactly help either.

"I'm going to give Heero his dinner," I stated after we had finished dinner. "He's in the library right?" I asked after Brenda handed me the tray.

"Yeah he's in there studying, he's worse than me!" Ed laughed. I smiled and turned in search of my lover. I knew I was in the library before I reached the hall because of the strong smell of musky books, dust, and ink penetrating my nostrils, making me want to sneeze. Searching through the many shelves, I listened carefully for the scratch of a pen or the turning of paper, since as far as I knew, only Heero was in here. Sensing that I was close to the back, I finally caught the noise of pages turning and soft breathing and headed towards it, wary of the many books I knew lined the floor.

Heero seemed to hear me and I heard the creak of his automail which meant he turned and his breathing rate changed just a fraction. I smiled, hoping it was directed towards Heero and walked forward holding out the tray, hoping Heero would get the message. Apparently he did since he took the tray from my sweaty hands.

But Heero seemed to want more as seconds later he pulled me into his lap, his flesh hand rubbing my slightly swollen belly as his automail gently held me in place. I sighed contently as I felt his head nuzzle my shoulder.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Did I miss dinner again?" He asked, words muffled against my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's fine. You're busy studying so you can pass the exam, right?" I questioned.

"Hn," was all he said and I sighed. I could tell by the way his body felt stiff against mine that something else was on his mind that was distracting him. But I know better than to just ask because he'll just clam up if I do. I felt him intertwine our fingers before he started speaking again, so quietly I had to strain to hear the words.

"Duo, is it ok if I ask you something?"

"You just did," I retorted back, earning a squeeze of frustration. "Yeah you can, what is it?" I asked. Curiosity really did kill the cat.

I felt Heero stiffen even more as he gently helped me up, seat groaning in relief as he stood up as well. It was at this moment that I wished I could see his face; this blindness is making me forget color. "Hee-chan, what's wrong?" I questioned softly, reaching up to touch his face. I started to run soothing circles along his jaw, trying to ease some of the tension.

I heard him take in a shaky breath before speaking. "Duo Maxwell, I love you more than anything, you are the most special and amazing person and even though I don't deserve you," he started, putting a finger over my lips when I tried to protest. "You showed me how to be human, how to…how to have emotions. Though I don't deserve you Duo, will...will you marry me?" he asked in a rush. I could do nothing but stare and I hoped I was staring at him. I was speechless. I just didn't know what to say, so instead I reached up and grasped his neck, pulling him to me and just holding him.

I could feel something wet run down my face and felt Heero pull away to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I can't tell if you're happy or if you're not, not that good at reading people yet," he mumbled and I choked out a laugh, tears running faster…stupid hormones.

"Yes you idiot, yes!" I cried, holding him as close as I could. I felt him cradle my face and pull me in for a searing kiss that left me breathless. Then I felt the cool band of metal circle my ring finger. "Heero tell me…what does it look like?" I asked, bringing my other hand up to trail around the ring, feeling the dips engraved in it's surface.

"It's a gold ring with two stones engraved in it. Since we don't know our exact birthdays I made our birthstones the same…is that ok?" he asked, sounding so unsure that I laughed, nodded and accepted his kiss.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," I finally bit out.

"Hn," was his simple response. I shook my head and ran to find Mustang.

_Roy's POV_

I was doing my work diligently, the only reason was because I was being held at gun point by a red faced Riza. To think: me, the all powerful Fuhrer, held down by a single woman…oh, what is the world coming to? Suddenly the door burst open and to my happiness Riza pointed her metal toy in that direction only to bring it back to my head when she saw that it was Duo who burst in, tears streaming down his face. Instantly I was on alert, ignoring the gun.

"Duo! What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I fired out, watching his face carefully. He shook his head.

"No one hurt me, and nothing's wrong," Duo sobbed, falling onto the couch. Wary of Riza (mainly her gun), I walked over to him, putting my hand gently on his back and handing him a handkerchief. I gave him a few minutes to clean his face before asking him again.

"Ok, then why are you crying?" I questioned, really bewildered now.

"Because I'm happy!" he answered back and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you happy Duo?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm but wishing Duo would just get to the point. Somewhere in the room Riza snickered.

"Because of Heero."

"Why because of Heero?" I forced out through gritted teeth. Riza was openly laughing at me now.

"Because…" he started, now catching onto my frustration and having fun with it apparently.

"I'm not going to play this game with you Duo," I warned and he snickered, obviously enjoying it.

"Because of what he did," he said, sounding smug now and I wanted to bang my head on the desk. "Ok, I get the feeling you're about to kill yourself. He...well, he asked me to marry him…" he finally said, whole face turning beet red. I snickered.

"So what did you say?" I asked. Judging by the fact that he blushed even harder, I guessed that he said yes, but I enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I…I said yes," he whispered, face down.

"They why were you crying?" I asked.

"Because I am happy," he said, tears still trickling. All I could think was 'hormones' but I was careful not to say it.

"Well congratulations Duo!" I said, smiling at Duo knowing he couldn't see it.

"Yes Duo, congratulations," Riza said, smiling softly before coming over to point her gun at me again. "Now I'm sorry to break up this happy moment but the Fuhrer has a lot of work to do, so if you'll excuse us..." she said. Duo took this as his dismissal, gave a small bow and left. I was certain that Heero was rubbing off on him. "Now Führer," Riza spoke, digging the gun into my head. I got back to work, silent tears running down my face.

_Ed's POV - Two Days Later_

"How do I get in these situations?" I groaned as Duo and I finally got cornered by five females: Rose, Izumi, Sciezka, Riza, and Winry. Izumi arrived a few days ago, scaring the living daylights out of poor Duo and almost killing Roy, and today was Riza's day off.

"Come on, while Heero and the Fuhrer are away at whatever it is they're doing in Central, we can go shopping for maternity clothes and wedding things," Rose stated sternly, her pink highlights getting in her face, causing her to brush them aside irritably.

"Edward you will do as you're told!" Izumi screamed, smirking at me. I paled and nodded.

"Yes, teacher…" I mumbled, and I swear they pounced! I was dragged away by Rose and Sciezka, leaving (to my horror) teacher and Riza with blind Duo. I was able to catch the beginnings of a conversation.

"Um…what's happening?" Duo whispered out in a frightened voice, his short hair covering his face.

"Now Duo, I'm sorry about scaring you a few days ago, but this is a new day," I heard teacher say softy.

"Now it's time to play dress up!" Riza joked and that's all I got. I prayed for our sanity.

About twenty minutes later found Duo and I in dresses and make up, looking exactly like girls and what's worse is that we were given new names as well…

"Ok Duo, you're Danielle and Ed, you're Eve. Got it? Good!" Sciezka squealed, obviously happy.

"Duo, get ready for a mini hell," I whispered and he just giggled. I sighed as we left the house.

_Duo's POV_

It was a whirlwind of activity and much to my embarrassment I had to get help from Riza and Izumi to get into the silken dress they picked for me. Apparently it matched my eyes, but I've forgotten exactly how they look so I made no comment and just shrugged.

Arm linked with Riza, we went downstairs to meet the others.

"Oh Riza, he looks amazing! I forgot he was a man for a minute!" Rose squealed. "Let's get moving!"

And with that we marched out of the house, a makeshift cane in my hand to help me feel along.

I was exhausted from all of the stores we'd gone to, but it was a lot of fun. There were so many materials to feel, so many things to touch, smell, and hear. I swear, as much of an amazing place as Ed's home was, I was starting to get bored. As we walked I smelled something good. "Hey Riza, what's that smell?" I questioned.

"Hmm, I think you're smelling the bakery…do you want to go check it out?" she answered and asked somewhere to my left. I nodded my head eagerly and off we went. Finally, after hours of shopping we went home, buried down with bags. I heard light talking that ceased as we entered the room.

"Ed, what the hell are you wearing?" I heard Mustang's deep voice shout and I snickered.

"Same goes for you Duo," I heard Heero say quietly right in front of me, making me squeak.

"We went shopping, that's all," Ed and I said at the same time, trying to look innocent. I began thinking about Rein, I mean, where is he? He mostly stays in my head and minds his own business, and only pops out every now and then just to see what is going on. Deciding not to worry about it for now since he seemed to be refusing to speak, i continued to listen to the various amusing noises that were coming from the others.

_Heero's POV - Next Day - Testing Day Part 2 - Practical Skills Exam_

I woke up with darkness surrounding me and Duo using me as a human pillow/snuggle toy, not that I minded. But my mind was focused on why I woke up…those tests start today. I'd almost forgotten. Guess that explains waking up then. Looking down at Duo, I felt so bad for his position right now, he didn't deserve this. The only thing I can do is make things easier for him.

But how am I going to be able to take care of a baby? I questioned, reaching to feel Duo's roundish baby still amazed that a life is growing in there. What will I do if I don't make the cut? How will I get the things both Duo and the child need? We can't keep mooching off of Ed and Mustang forever...damn what am I going to do? I was falling deeper and deeper into my thoughts when a voice chiming like bells brought me out of them abruptly.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Rein said, materializing next to Duo. "Don't worry, Duo can't hear us, I put him in a deep sleep to talk to you," he finished saying, glaring at me.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked, confused by his glaring.

"Oh sorry, Duo's hormonal state is affecting me too," he said sheepishly, a pale blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why don't you stay like that all the time?" I asked and he didn't respond right away.

"Because…it takes too much energy out of me. And I feel safer," is what he finally stated and I nodded in response; it was good enough for me.

"I also wanted to wish you luck for today. Duo may not show it but he is very, no, extremely worried for you," he added while squatting by the bed. I smiled.

"Thanks Rein, that means a lot to me, really," was my reply, and he once again vanished, leaving me alone with no one to talk to.

_A Few Hours Later - The Training Grounds_

After I received all of my "good lucks" and "you're gonna be fine" comments, I stepped out onto a field that had all the alchemical elements a person would ever need: mountains, forests, water and earth. Looking at the materials given, I smirked. This was going to be easy. I looked around and saw that only eleven others made the cut, and that they all seemed to be friends as well. I sighed, already wishing it was over. The grounds instantly fell silent as Mustang and his men stepped out onto the grounds. Mustang started speaking, saying how lucky we all were to be here and I just zoned out. I'd heard it enough at home to make a saint cry.

Finally it was time for the practical. The first five did well but were completely exhausted by the end of it so I threw them out of the running. The next four couldn't even complete their's. They must have spent too much time with the books. The next one did ok so I wasn't sure, and the two after that did brilliantly. Finally it was my turn. Walking slowly to the center of the field, I clapped my hands softly together and started gathering water particles in the air, ground, and nearby lake. I made the water fly around my head and stab the earth, leaving large holes in it's surface. Quickly and efficiently I showed my ability to control all of the elements perfectly. I wasn't even sweating when I rejoined the lineup.

"Impressive most of you," Mustang started looking at every one of us, "but only a few of you have what it takes to be a state alchemist. From what you have shown us today I've chosen…" he started and we all seemed to lean forward. "Heero Yuy, Matt Steffen and George Slug," he finished, looking pleased with his choices.

I felt as though I was on cloud nine, I made it! But all that came to a halt as he continued speaking. "I want you three to follow me," was all he said as he turned sharply and left. I followed silently a few seconds later. Next thing we knew, we were in front of his office waiting to be called in. The other two were before me and left as quickly as they came. It was my turn and I walked in, looking calm.

"You can take that patch off now, no one else is here," sas the first thing he said so I took it off, glad to have it off as well. "You were amazing out there. I think I can help you a little on the fire side of things, but other than that you were brilliant," he said, giving me a smile. He pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk so I sat down.

"Thanks, I'm glad you picked me for my talent," I said jokingly, though I knew it was the truth.

"No problem, but question…do you know why you're in here right now?" he asked.

"No."

"Well from what I observed of your talents and from practices at home I think I've got a perfect name for you."

"Name, sir?"

"All state alchemists have a name given to them by the state that you are addressed by, like a code name." he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"What is my name sir?"

"By order of the state you are hereby called the Elemental Alchemist. You will be given the rank of Colonel for now, but that may change once we find your full potential," he said grinning. "Also, here is proof that you are indeed a state alchemist." I watched as Roy dug around in his desk and pulled out a silver watch with a roaring lion surrounded by a four pointed star. Placing it in front of me he said: "Never go anywhere without this, this is your ticket into pretty much anything."

"I understand sir."

"Now go get your uniform. You can alter it however you like, that's what most of the alchemists do anyway," he finished, chuckling. "Duo's probably driving everyone crazy, so I suggest we go home or we'll have a corpse to deal with." Laughing, I stood up, bowed and left.

"Hey Heero, how'd the meeting go?" Riza asked me as I stepped out.

"It went fine Riza," I said quickly as I fumbled with my patch. "I always feel like a pirate with this stupid thing on," I growled and she laughed.

"Then why wear it?"

"Because it'll freak out other people and I am not yet comfortable without it," I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well don't be. If anyone says anything about it I'll blow their head off. The only time you should wear it is during meetings and such," she said in such an office-like tone I laughed.

"Ok Riza you win," I said, removing it again. "Though my hair covers most of it."

"That's true. Here's your uniform by the way, and that's your desk, Colonel. After you familiarize yourself with it, go home," she ordered and I gave her a mock salute and did just that.

_Duo's POV_

"Duo, stop biting your nails," Ed told me for the hundredth time. Sending a glare in the direction I heard the voice, I pouted and covered my fingers with my armpits.

"What's taking so long!" I finally screamed right as the door clicked, signaling its opening. I rushed forward and nearly knocked the person coming in over.

"Ugh, Duo, what are you doing?" I heard Heero's deep voice question.

"Waiting for you. What took so long?"

"I decided to take a walk."

"You bastard, leaving me on edge like that! So tell me, did you pass?" I asked excitedly, suddenly realizing what he was wearing was not of the same material I felt when he left. Feeling it, I came to realize it felt exactly like Mustang's, Armstrong's and Riza's. Then I felt the cold metal of a chain and pulled, feeling the engraved lion and star.

"Yes Duo, I did. Now will you let me in?" Heero questioned.

"Ah, oh yeah, come in," I said, stumbling over words. "I've got to tell Brenda!" I shouted, running off to find the cook. Well, more like hobbling off.

"Oi Brenda gu's wa!" I shouted excitedly after entering the kitchen.

"Celm do'n Duo! Sit an' tell me," she said. I shuffled over and sat down, hearing her place what sounded like a plate of food between us and the chair's groan as she put her weight in it. "Ok lad n'w ti'l me wh't g't 'u ju'pin ar'nd leke a mad men!"

"Heero pass'd 'e stat' alchem' n'w!" I said quickly as I munched on the bread she handed me.

"Ohh th't go'd I m'st prep a go'd me'l." she said and the chair seemed to groan with happiness as she left it. Yes, things were changing.

Finally done!

Tbc…..


	17. I Do

Chapter 16: I Do

A/N: OK first I am soooooo sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but the fact that life got in the way, I'm so sorry. When I sent it to my wonderful wonderful betas I didn't foresee my horrible wedding writing held us back, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ok in this chapter there is a Christian wedding and reason for it is because of Roy's status and this wedding will keep him in power which is what he needs. Hehe now I hope you like it please RR!

It had only been about two weeks since Heero had joined the state, and he was instantly put down by fellow officers because of his looks. But he was able to show them exactly why he was able to become a alchemist and they were smart enough not to bug him again. He turned out to be more efficient than even Riza at times, and demanded immediate respect, which he instantly received.

Roy was glad with the way things were going and showed it by getting all his work done on time.

"Hawkeye, these documents need to be signed by both you and the Fuhrer," Heero told her in his monotone voice.

"Right Colonel, thank you. Are you ready?" Riza asked.

"Yes I am. Most of the preparations are completed, but you women want everything perfect as always," Heero responded, rolling his eye despite his nervousness about the events to come. Riza snorted and went back to her paperwork. Seeing this as a dismissal, Heero went back to his own desk.

"Colonel sir!" A group of soldiers exclaimed a few hours later in combat prep. Most were pale and nervous because their instructor today was Colonel Yuy, the Elemental Alchemist, who had a reputation to be ruthless in practice, giving no mercy since they wouldn't receive any on the field.

Glaring at the gathering of small foot soldiers Heero frowned, it could easily be seen he was not happy, and that made the poor men terrified.

"You all look weak, why did you join again?" Heero questioned, clearly mocking them. Some of the bigger men became enraged and fought back, much to Elemental's amusement.

"What about you, huh? We don't have a hole in our eye or bandages covering us like a handicap! You're the weak one! I'm surprised that the state even let you through the front door!" The man hollered, looking at the condition of Elemental's uniform. It didn't even have a left sleeve - it was completely ripped off. The arm itself looked distorted and was covered with many bandages that seemed to cover part of his chest. Several rips were also seen around the uniform, most the result of his last mission, but he didn't see the reason in fixing it. But the most noticeable thing about him was his right eye, which was completely gone. In its place was a long scar, although most of the time it was covered by chocolate-colored hair.

But at the moment this eye was not covered, and the deadness in it was staring at the blunt soldier. "You wonder why they let me in?" he asked, voice low. All saw as the man paled and took a step away from his superior. Elemental grinned. "Wrong move," he growled, disappearing only to reappear behind the man, sending him flying.

"Why you-" the disgruntled soldier started shouting but was silenced by the wind.

"Guess why they call me Elemental?" Heero asked glaring.

"Ah huhu ahhh," was all he wheezed out, trying to breathe.

"Solider, what's your name?" Heero asked after releasing him.

"Name's John," he gasped out. "Why?"

"Because John, you just earned yourself and your friends three hundred laps around the whole building," he said smirking, "For disrupting the peace and being rude to your superiors. Now all of you will perform the punishment so it doesn't happen again, and another thing," he said, giving them his best glare. "Anything under a jog will force you all to start over. And trust me, I'll know." With that, he left the soldiers to run their punishment, watching as they had to start over twice.

"Aren't you being a bit mean?" Sciezka asked as she watched the red-faced men run around for their 123rd lap.

"Only way to discipline them," was the lazy response. Turning, she saw Heero stabbing at his food, which clearly didn't want to work with him. She walked over and joined him, sighing at the pathetic looking sandwich that was her food. Both were walking back to their respective desks together, since they were almost next door, when a panicked looking solider came up to them.

"Colonel sir! The Fuhrer wishes to see you right away! He seems really pissed sir!" the frightened lieutenant said quickly. Heero nodded to the soldier and quickly said goodbye to Sciezka, who gave him a knowing smile. Following the soldier to Mustang's office, he walked through the double doors to find Mustang hitting his head repeatedly on his desk.

"Getting cold feet, sir?" Heero asked when he walked in, taking in his boss' stressed form. Mustang gave him a look.

"Heero, when talking in private, please call me Roy. I think we know one another well enough to cut the formalities," he sighed out.

"Roy, there are easier and quieter ways to die, and I don't think Ed would like it if his fiancée died right before their wedding day, with a kid coming to boot," Heero said curtly.

Roy looked up from the desk, wincing from the pain in his forehead. "Aren't you in the same position, Elemental?" he mocked.

"Oh yes Fuhrer, I am."

"Oh, now I remember. I was supposed to tell you we are not allowed to go to the house tonight; can't see Duo or Edward until the altar," Roy quickly said, smiling at the annoyed look that fluttered across Heero's face. "Come on, it's our last night as bachelors, let's have some fun. When was the last time you had fun, Heero?"

"What are you talking about, Roy?" Heero questioned back, clearly confused. His reaction caused Roy to bang his head on the desk again.

"Don't tell me you've never been to a bar?"

"Once for about five minutes. I had to get Duo, as he was intoxicated," he stated, face completely serious, making Roy laugh.

"Ok then, I know what we're doing tonight," he gasped between laughs. "Tell all the guys what's happening," he continued, still laughing. Heero gave him an annoyed look but nodded and left to tell Falman, Breda, Hughes, Havoc, and Fuery that they were going out drinking as a joint bachelor party. Hughes said he knew connections to the best bar in Central and could book the whole bar for the night, he just needed to throw some names around…

With everything settled and the bar booked from 7:30 to midnight, everyone got back to work, most of them looking forward to the night's events.

"So why can't I see Heero?" asked Duo, looking at Edward with unseeing eyes. His short chestnut brown hair fell into his face, causing him to push it out of the way irritably.

"Well, because tomorrow's the wedding and if they see us before we get to the altar, it's seen as bad luck," Ed said for the umpteenth time, fiddling with his long golden hair.

"Oh I see…well I don't see, but I get it," Duo said, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Are you sure you weren't blond in a past life?" Ed shot back, laughing.

"Well I know for a fact you're blond," Duo retorted back.

"Shut up - ow." Whatever he was about to say was stopped by a sharp kick to his belly. "Damn kid won't leave me alone for a second," Ed said annoyed. He poked his stomach which happily kicked back, forcing another squeal from its 'mother'. Duo laughed and rubbed his belly, not disappointed by the lack of movement.

"Well since we're away from our lovers and we can't indulge in alcohol, what shall we do?" Duo threw out the question and it seemed to hang in the air.

"Not sure…but the girls are going to be here soon, and don't you need to talk to your friends back in your world?"

"Ah, you're right! Come with me so they don't get mad!" he wailed, grabbing Ed and dragging him upstairs to his room. Grabbing the mirror, he seemed to concentrate before it started glowing. Ed took it and set it down on the table as a group of people appeared, looking angry.

"Well took you long enough!" Joked a blond haired boy standing in the middle. "We all thought you'd died!"

"Sorry Quat, I was talking to Ed," Duo quickly said, shoving the blame on someone else.

"Hey don't go blaming me, I'm not the one moaning and moping over the fact that your lover isn't here," Ed retorted, flinging his hand dramatically, making the blond laugh.

"Hey Edward, how's the pregnancy going?" he asked politely.

"Oh same old, same old. The kid seems determined to be a pain in the ass. Always makes sure I know it's there by using my spleen as a punching bag and my bladder as a pillow so I always have to pe-ow! Leave me alone, you damn kid!" He shouted, making everyone laugh. "Shut up, it isn't funny!"

"How are you, Duo?" A quiet voice asked.

"I'm fine, Tro-man. Hey Wuffers, you missed me!" Duo said excitedly, bouncing in his chair.

The Chinese man growled. "It's WUFEI!" he shouted, causing Duo to laugh even harder.

"You know that's just leading him on?" Ed questioned.

"Oh shut up!" He retorted, looking off to the side. They talked for awhile until the door downstairs clicked, signaling someone was home. Saying goodbye, both teens walked down the stairs to greet Riza, Sciezka and Elicia with her mother at the door.

"Big brother!" Elicia shouted as she launched herself at Ed, who caught her and picked her up.

"How's my favorite little sis?" Ed questioned.

"I've been great! Daddy's as funny as ever and I missed you. Who's that?" asked the excited little girl, who gave a questioning look towards Duo, who'd accepted the hug from her mother.

Feeling forward, Duo brushed his long fingers over Elicia's face. "So you're Elicia...I've heard so much about you from Ed," Duo said softly.

"Are you blind?" The little girl asked, clearly confused as to why this stranger was touching her face.

"Yes I am blind, little one," he whispered softly and Elicia seemed to get a glint in her eye that Duo couldn't see.

"Then I will be your guide today!" She shouted, jumping down from Ed's arms and taking his hand.

"But…" his protest trailed off as she squeezed his fingers, stopping him from telling her he'd already memorized the house. It had been easier than studying the blueprints of an OZ building. "Ok."

"You're pregnant too right?" The girl asked and Duo nodded in the direction of the voice.

"Oh Duo, Edward, just so you know, the boys are going to a bar," Riza piped in, earning matching glares from the pregnant men. "It's true, I swear."

"Duo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ed asked, an unreadable look on his face.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking," Duo responded with the same strange expression.

"Payback!" They said in unison.

Meanwhile, Heero and the guys were walking to the bar, with Roy wearing a wig so no one would recognize him, when they both felt a sudden chill run down their backs. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Breda asked when he realized they stopped. The others stopped too, looking questioningly at the pair.

"I just got a bad feeling," Roy muttered and Heero nodded in agreement. "Let's just get to the bar."

And with that, they continued walking until they reached the tiny bar. Inside it was warm, a deep contrast to the greeting of winter that August gave to Central, causing them all to shiver.

"Its gonna be a cold one, eh?" Asked the greasy bartender who was cleaning an already clean glass. Roy nodded in return and sat down on one of the many creaky stools set around the bar for men to chat and drink. Sitting next to him, Heero looked around confused and unsure of what to do. J had never prepared him for situations like this.

"Oi 'tender, he's never been to a bar before," Breda shouted, causing the man to stare at Heero in shock.

"Well then lad, you've come to the right place," he said, reaching for something under the counter. "I'm guessing you've never drank before," he looked up to see Heero nod. "Then this is the place to be. Here, on the house!" he said, grinning and placing a shot of tequila in front of him. Heero looked confused and slightly wary.

"Just swallow it in one go," Roy encouraged, looking at his friend. Heero took the glass and swallowed its entire contents, coming up coughing and earning a laugh from everyone else.

"What is this shit!" Heero shouted the moment the coughing decided to leave him.

"It's good shit, that's what it is!" Roy roared back, still laughing.

The next morning Heero woke up groaning. Damn his head hurt! Cracking his eye open, he saw the reason for his discomfort: the stupid blinds. Wanting to get up and close them but reluctant to move at the same time, he realized that this wasn't his room…so where was he? Looking up, he saw a table with a bottle of aspirin and water. Grabbing the bottle, he happily swallowed a few pills, waiting for them to do their magic.

"Glad to see you're finally up," Roy said, causing Heero to jump and spin around.

"R-Roy? What happened last night?" Heero asked, head spinning.

"Oh, so you don't remember?" Roy asked instead, a smirk reaching his lips.

"No, what happened?" Heero asked, worry coiling in his gut.

"Let's say about halfway through you started removing your clothing and talking about a guy named J, who made you do all these stupid simulations. And that ducks are cute," Roy said, smirking even more as a blush spread across Heero's cheeks.

"How much did I say about J?" Heero asked, bangs covering his face. Roy sensed his unease and gently probed.

"Not much. You just said he was a sick bastard and started moaning, saying it hurts over and over. And you seemed really disturbed by the idea of J before you started talking about how annoying Maxwell used to be. After that you tried to kill Fuery…don't know if he'll recover from that," Roy finished, deep in thought.

"I see," Heero responded, acting really sober.

"Well, we need to be at the house in about an hour, so go take a shower." Heero nodded in obedience and left Roy to his thoughts.

"What could have happened in his past for him to react like that? What does he want to keep hidden?" Roy mumbled to himself out loud. Shaking his head to remove the thoughts for now, Roy waited for Heero while trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he was getting married today.

Ed sat pondering as he watched Duo pace around the room. "Keep that up and I'm going to find a way to trip you, which won't be hard considering you're blind," Ed drawled, annoyed at the constant movement. But his statement was only met with a misdirected glare, "What? It's true," Ed said defensively.

"Oh, is everything set up for the payback?" Duo asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Yep. All set up and waiting for the victims," Ed replied. "Come on, we have to go take our showers." Duo nodded, following Ed to the door before turning down the hall to his own room to go and take his shower.

Arriving at the manor, the uneasy feeling grew in both men's stomachs. Walking up the wide road, they both couldn't help but notice that the door was slightly ajar. Now on alert, they carefully walked forward, and Heero slowly opened the door. It was the wrong move, as a bucket of food scraps came flying down, covering Heero's freshly washed body while the bucket crashed down against his head, sticking on as though for dear life. Heero was not amused.

Ripping the bucket from his head, he tried to get as much gunk as possible off his person while Roy warily took the lead. All was safe and well and both men started to relax when the next catastrophe struck. As though the staircase was alive, two more buckets came flying from nowhere, this time covering Roy in its contents, which turned out to be a mixture of both real and cooking oil.

Riza appeared at the top of the stairs to see what all the commotion was about and laughed at what she saw. Her boss was yellow and black from the oil while her fellow worker was covered in crud. "Now I get what Edward meant by slippery situation," she said between laughs.

"Oh shut up Riza," both men said together, giving her glares.

"Well you two deserved it; both men were pretty pissed that they couldn't go with you," Riza replied. Studying the sorry looking boys, she frowned. "You two shower pronto. And don't you even dare try to peek in your room Mustang, you got me!" she all but shouted at them, shooing them into the downstairs bathroom so they wouldn't see the 'brides'. After they had taken a quick shower, Al came into the bedroom carrying their suits.

"Riza wants you to put these on now, and here, Heero. She's putting you in charge of the mirror," he stammered out, opening his chest plate to reveal the mirror. Taking it out, he handed it to Heero before leaving the room in search of his brother. Quickly changing into the suits, both men waited for further instruction.

Upstairs, chaos was in control of the situation, but Duo called it controlled chaos. After their showers, both boys were ushered back into Duo's and Heero's room where their dresses were waiting for them. Both dresses were made to disguise the fact that both men were pregnant. The satin white material of Edward's dress flowed around him like a river, the fabric just barely brushing the floor. Tiny black ribbons adorned the dress, all tied in their proper place; there wasn't a wrinkle to be seen.

Duo's dress was made from violet silk that matched his eyes and clung to his thin arms like a second skin. It flowed in many layers around his belly, making it completely unnoticeable and still making him look thin. Many maroon ribbons and bows accented the dress, making some areas sharper while others were looser. A light floral pattern finished off the dress.

Duo's short hair was curled and pinned up, while his long bangs were positioned to frame his face perfectly. Light kohl was added to his eyes making them pop, while his face was dusted with a light powder. A small amount of violet lipstick was added to complete the picture.

Ed's hair was released from its confines and brushed until it shone; small braids were mixed in with the rest of his hair, interwoven with black ribbons. His bangs were placed just right; light kohl framed his eyes as well while blush covered his face. A bit of lipstick was added to his lips as well, though his was a light red. Matching gloves were placed on his hands to cover the automail.

"Ok guys, you're done," Rose squealed. She finally stepped back with Winry, both girls proud of their handiwork. Ed gasped as he looked into the full length mirror. "Rose, Winry, I-" Ed started but Winry interrupted him.

"It's ok, Ed. No need to say anything." He just nodded and went on to explain to Duo what he looked like. After that, both boys were told not to move or do anything that could ruin their makeup and after they were given that lecture, Rein chose to make his appearance.

"Perfect Rein, you're here and it seems as though you've come out ready. Excellent. I want you to watch those two and make sure they don't move, got it?" Rose commanded. The Elvin man seemed confused for a second before he nodded in understanding. "So you won't get rid of your weapons?" she asked, eyeing the sword and bow.

"I need them at all times," was his quick reply.

"But it could scare the guests. Can't we just put them by the altar where you can get to them quickly?" Rose asked. Seeing his resolve breaking, she went in for the kill. "They'll be hidden in the flowers near where you stand so if you do need them you can get them right away. You can carry your small dagger on you if you like, as long as we can't see it," she finished, knowing she'd won.

"Fine," was all he said, turning to see how Duo was fairing. Taking the weapons that he had given her, Rose quickly went outside to place them in their spot. She just finished arranging the flowers to hide them when Roy and Heero walked out with the mirror.

"Hey Rose, looks great," Heero said in his quiet manner, nodding toward the flower arrangement. "Where do I put the mirror?" he asked.

"See that stand over there," Rose quickly responded, pointing in its direction, "it goes there. Also, it's in a spot where your friends can see everything without being in the way," she finished. Heero didn't reply because he had already turned away to put the mirror in its place, making Rose huff. "How can Duo love a man like that? He has no personality whatsoever!"

"It's because of his past, Rose. He was pressured since he was a child to be a perfect soldier and was most likely killing at the age of five. Experiments were done to alter his physical makeup and he was put to extreme trials before he was twelve. In addition to that, he had to fight in a horrible war and kill thousands, even going as far as attempting to kill himself. He was like a robot and Duo was able to get this much out of him in such a short amount of time. I think that that is a huge feat, so just leave him alone. I've been unlucky enough to see Duo when he snaps and if Heero snaps I don't even want to be on the same planet as him," Roy finished, looking down at Rose as she paled.

"So he could kill us without even caring?"

"He's in control now so there's no need to worry, but don't push him. Duo really doesn't want him to have a relapse; he almost did when he learned of his injuries," Roy finished coldly as he sharply turned from Rose to join Heero. Rose quickly ran back into the house.

"What's wrong, Rose? You look scared," Ed asked as she came back into the room, still shaking from the information she received. Duo and Rein lifted their heads and listened.

"Um, I just heard some information that startled me, that's all," she mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"It's about Heero, isn't it?" Duo questioned as his eyes took on a dead look. Rose knew better than to lie.

"Yes, it is. Duo...how can you marry him?"

"Because I know the real Heero and I told him I would be the one to carefully break down the barriers he erected. I love him and he loves me, that's all I need to know. You have no clue what it was like to have to kill thousands, yes Rose, I know because I went through it all too, but I had more sanity than him because I allowed myself to have emotions. Heero is stronger than any human I know and the man who did that to him, all those inhumane things, will be rotting in hell for what he did!" Duo finished, shouting the last bit, tears threatening to overflow.

"Oh, I'm sorry Duo, I-"

"No Rose, don't apologize to me, apologize to Heero," he snapped, turning his back on her. Rose covered her eyes and left the room.

"Today's our wedding day, can we please just try to enjoy ourselves?" Ed asked from the corner, making Duo laugh and nod.

Downstairs, guests were starting to arrive. Since this was the Fuhrer's wedding, many important people were showing up. Roy was a polite host and went up to every one of them to say hello, and was usually followed by a subdued Heero. Soon everyone was there and light music was playing, and Heero quickly got occupied by Riza, his 'best man'. She didn't like to wear dresses and looked quite handsome in her suit and tie.

"Heero, are you ok?" she asked calmly, looking her new friend in the eye.

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous, that's all," was his short reply. Just then the pastor arrived and Heero had to leave to meet him.

Riza walked over to Hughes and Izumi, who were standing by the altar. The area where the marriage was to take place was quite lovely; a line of white rug lead the way from the back porch to the altar, cutting a path through the middle of the set of white chairs. The altar itself was covered with many flowers from the garden nearby and all the colors were there: violet, black, white, maroon, and blue all covered the altar in a wiry cloth material that was often seen in weddings.

"Hey Riza, how's Heero? He's not getting cold feet, is he?" asked Hughes, chuckling at who knows what.

"No, not yet. By the way, the pastor's here; you should make sure that your daughter's ready," Riza said instead, watching as he dashed out of sight.

"How's Duo?" Riza asked Izumi.

"Fine the last time I checked. When are we starting?" Izumi asked, looking uncomfortable in her formal clothes.

"Soon, real soon," was her response. Just then the pastor appeared at the altar, and people saw this as a cue to find their seats. Riza, Hughes, Izumi, and Winry all went inside, waiting for their turns to enter outside again while Heero and Roy stood in front of the pastor, waiting for their future husbands to step through the double French doors.

Rose came and quickly collected Duo and Edward from the room and brought them downstairs. She checked to make sure their shoes weren't crooked and double checked their attire. After assuring that everything was perfect, it was finally time. Quietly wishing them luck, she stood by the entrance with Sciezka and Maria, the other bridesmaids waiting for their cue to go. Brenda, who was doing the cues, sent them out again in pairs. Hughes and Sciezka, Riza and Winry, Izumi and Maria, then Rose. All took their positions: Hughes closest to Roy and Riza closest to Heero and the others standing near their person. Elicia was next and was bouncing up and down in excitement, the flower crown almost falling off, and her little white and violet dress bouncing with her. Brenda made sure Elicia had her basket before sending her out, and the ecstatic girl was happy to send as many flower petals as possible into the air. Hidden underneath all the petals were the rings on a velvet platter, and to make sure they stayed put once she reached the altar, she took her spot next to Rose, eagerly taking her hand.

Finally the brides were about to enter. Duo shakily took Rein's arm as he in turn hooked it securely. He had altered his appearance to look like Duo and more human than elf. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I just wish I could see," was Duo's response.

"You ready, Brother?" Al asked a nervous looking Ed, who just nodded. Both 'brides' took their position on the left side waiting for their cue from Brenda and the music.

The music started and the French doors opened, spilling light into the dark interior. The crowd gasped at the beauty they saw.

Duo (who they all noted was blind) seemed to be lead by his brother, and with his dark dress a sharp contrast to his extremely pale skin, he looked like a dark angel. Edward was the complete opposite; with his tan skin and lighter dress, he looked like an angel sent from heaven. He was lead by his brother who wouldn't even hold back his obsession with armor for his own sister's wedding. They made their way to the altar, not too fast but not too slow either. Both had bouquets in their hands: Duo's was white while Edward's was a dark purple. The guests were sure it was some inside joke.

When they reached the altar, Rein handed Duo over to Heero and Alphonse did the same with Edward, both taking their place in the preceding. Rein stood by his weapons while Al stood by Winry as the pastor started to speak.

"We are gathered here with you as witnesses to unite Roy Mustang and Eve Elric, in marriage. Roy Mustang and Eve Elric, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment to one another for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death claims you both.

As God's children (here Edward snorted softly and Roy elbowed him to get him to shut up), your marriage is strengthened by your obedience to your Heavenly Father and His Word (here Heero whispered under his breath the only God he knew of was his God of Death, causing Duo to choke on his laughter). As you let God be in control of your marriage (Roy whispered to Edward "you mean sex right?") and lead you into fulfilling afterlife.

Who has the honor of presenting this younger lover to be married to this man?" he finished, looking for someone to speak. He also looked a little winded at this point, causing Edward to snicker softly so the old man wouldn't hear.

"I do father," replied Al completing his part. The pastor nodded and continued.

"Roy and Eve, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and consistency to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow stronger in each other.

Roy, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to love, support and care for your partner in sickness and in health?" The pastor asked, turning slightly to Roy.

"Yes I do," Roy answered confidently, all joking put aside for now.

"Eve, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to love, support and care for your partner in sickness and in health?" The pastor asked, turning to Edward.

"Yes I do," Edward answered, the earlier quiver and mischeif gone from his voice.

Roy turned to Ed and said, "I, Roy Mustang, take you Eve Elric, to be my wedded wife to bicker and prosper with. I take all of you and accept you. Even when I want to pull my hair out with frustration I will still love you, and stand by your side in whatever the unknown future has to offer us."

And Ed responded, "I love you Roy Mustang as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband through all your pestering habits like burning the toast. I too will stand by you until death claims my body. I will love you for eternity. No matter how annoying you may be at times," he added at the end, looking sweetly at Roy who had to hold back his laughter.

The pastor started to speak again. "May I have the rings. May Roy Mustang and Eve Elric abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other," he finished. After Elicia dutifully handed over the rings she ran to go sit with her mother. Her feet hurt from standing for so long!

Smiling, Roy and Edward accepted the rings, whispering small promises that only they could hear before sliding the rings onto each other's left hand.

With that, he turned to Heero and Duo and did the same proceedings, finishing with saying, "May the love of God (here both newly married couples snorted, but the pastor just ignored them) be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give - neither can it take away. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen."

"Now will you Heero Yuy and you Roy Mustang each kiss your bride," The pastor said, smiling down at the two couples but neither noticed they were too occupied. "It is now my privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang and Mr. and Mrs. Yuy." The pastor finished having both couples turn to face the proceeding that in turn broke into a roar of applause. And a pastor who looked like he wasn't going to talk for a month.

For the next couple of hours the two new couples went around greeting people, and Duo talked to Quatre and the others with the help of the mirror. Many people were shocked to see the mirror but quickly dismissed it, calling it a tool of alchemy. They all danced and everyone laughed as Edward danced with a sleepy Elicia who fell asleep on the middle of the dance floor. Wine flowed freely which Edward and Duo were careful to avoid while still having a good time. Roy got tangled in politics while Heero got teased about the bachelor party the night before. It was around midnight when the guests started leaving, all wishing the couples good luck.

"You four don't worry about the cleanup, it'll all be gone by tomorrow," said a couple of maids. Nodding thankfully, they walked inside to talk with friends for about another hour before retiring to bed. Duo was happy to have his snuggle toy back, and Heero was just glad to be near Duo. Edward was also glad he had his pillow while Roy was trying to avoid his metal arm. But above all else, they were content and happy with the day's events.

Tbc…..

FINALLY ITS DONEDONE WHAAAAAAA THE WEDDING SCENE WAS EVILEVILEVILEVIL….-.-'…sorry bout that…..


	18. Relena's Double

Chapter 17: Relena's Double

_Heero's POV- Two weeks after wedding_

Life got back into the swing of things, as Duo calls it, the moment I got back to work with Mustang. "Sciezka, here is the paperwork you need, and what's going on? Everyone seems to be cleaning, definitely a first…"

"Well we're getting ready for the new official who is joining our branch. He's quite popular in the north and has a lot of influence of what's going on so we are just trying to impress him a bit," she chirped happily. I just nodded and went to find Mustang.

"Ah Elemental, there you are!" Mustang groaned as I entered the room, making me want to take a step back.

"What is it…sir?" I asked quietly.

"A mission."

"Mission, sir?" I asked, confused.

"Well I need you to look after the official's daughter…"

"You mean like babysitting," I responded coldly.

"No, she's about your age. The thing is that this meeting can only have four people in it: my guard, his guard and us, no one else can attend for any reason, so please Heero?" he nearly begged me, causing me to cave in and nod. Turning I walked to the back corner, waiting for the 'baby' to come.

_Sarah's POV_

When I was told I was to be followed around by a state alchemist, like a little child, I almost screamed. The only thing holding me back was my father's sad smile and I chose to just let him have his way, even though the state alchemist would cut my fun in half. Things have been hard since mother died, oh why did she have to die?

I just stared out the window of our first class car, hating the cold rushing past us. "Father why must we move to a new home that is so cold and so far away from mother?" I questioned, my voice slicing through the growing silence and startling him. Matching silver eyes held mine as he spoke.

"I think it is a good change for us, a fresh start. Besides it is good for us financially as well. If today's meeting goes well, I shall have a place by the Führer's side." I nodded, understanding his words. My silver eyes went back to staring out the window.

'I hate the cold' was my final thought before the train lurched to a stop. Stepping out, the white winter world around me was bathed in blood.

_Heero's POV_

I was standing in the dark corner for almost an hour, stiller than stone when Sciezka ran in, suddenly announcing, "Sir they're here!"

Roy nodded at her and told her to leave. "How are you?" he questioned, startling me.

"Not really looking forward to this but you are my boss," I half joked, stifling my chuckles from the look on his face. It read 'shoot me…please!'

All humor stopped as the door creaked open.

Stepping back into the shadows where I wouldn't be noticed, I observed the well built man and his hourglass daughter who walked through the door with Sciezka. The man was taller than Roy and I both, with black hair that seemed to be slicked back with some type of oil, along with a sharp mustache of the same color. His outfit was white with a blue banner outlined in a golden hue, and the silver buttons of his attire seemed to flicker in the dim light, making his dark skin seem even darker. His black eyes showed his obvious anger as he seemed to glare into Roy's equally black orbs.

His daughter was the complete opposite; her long dirty blonde hair was tied in the back with a black silk ribbon. She was paler than snow, maybe even paler than Duo and her figure was covered smoothly with an ankle length pink and black dress, tied neatly in the back. She held herself well with her back straight, and her silver catlike eyes shifted around the room, as if daring anyone to stop her from entering. Her eagle eyes didn't miss anything and soon they rested on me, confusion flashing over her face as though unsure if I was real or not. I smirked and snapped my flesh digits, making the hearth come to life next to me and making the two guests jump. The man started speaking with Mustang, obviously extemely mad as his face had become a furious red.

"There are more guards than we agreed on Führer, what is the meaning of this!" he spat, the borderline between civil and savage very thin.

"Only Hawkeye is my guard. The other is your daughter's escort," Mustang responded, seeming bored.

"Now see here sir, that man," he started, pointing at me, "looks like a hired thug put into a uniform. How can you trust someone like that with my daughter!" he argued, giving my shadowed form a look of disgust. I chose to stay out of the line of fire. Getting back at Roy was so sweet; I could tell he was sweating bullets. Before Roy could answer the girl spoke.

_Sarah's POV_

I was getting annoyed with Father's stubbornness and the man in the shadows, as well as the 'stick up her ass' blonde bitch behind the Führer.

"Father if they didn't believe him to be good enough he wouldn't have been appointed. Also, aren't we trying to make peace not war?" I gently prodded, watching in satisfaction as he started to deflate.

"Ok then Sarah, if you trust the Führer then so will I but," now he turned to the shadowed man, "can you please come out of the shadows? I would like to see your face."

The one brilliant eye I could see widened in shock at my father's request before going neutral again as he slowly stepped into the light. He looked wild: his hair was a chocolate brown that seemed to go wherever it pleased and he had the deepest cobalt blue eye I had ever seen. His right eye however was covered by a black cloth, with evidence of a scar peeking out from the bottom. He was all golden brown muscle that flexed whenever he moved, and while his right arm had the standard uniform sleeve with a white glove covering his fingers, his left sleeve was completely gone, instead covered in white bandages. His shirt was ripped in several places from fights and the uniform hid absolutely nothing. He was a scarred god and I had to remember how to breathe.

"Hello, Mr. Wintermount. Please don't let my physical appearance scare you, I am quite capable of protecting your daughter and she will be my top priority," the man's husky voice whispered as though shy, making him seem even sexier. I fought the urge to lick my now dry lips. Then it came crashing down when I saw a glint of metal on his left hand; my father seemed to notice it too.

"So you're a married man hm?" he questioned, probing the god for more information and I could tell that he, too, was blown away by the man's appearance.

"Yes I am sir, we just married," the man responded, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips as he looked at the ring. I was instantly jealous of the woman who got this man in her bed every night.

"Then how can I expect you to give your life to protect my daughter!" my father asked, enraged.

"I can and I will. My wife knew the deal she was getting into when she married me and has accepted it," he said coldly, eye narrowing.

"Father it is fine," I finally blurted out, turning away from my flustered father and locking eyes with the man. "Hello sir, I don't think we've been introduced yet, I am Sarah Elizabeth Wintermount and I trust you with my life," I finished, waiting for him to continue the conversation.

"First, don't call me sir, makes me feel old and it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Heero Yuy and I thank you for trusting me with that, I shall do my upmost best to protect it," he replied in that same unsure sexy voice that made my knees go weak.

"You are not of this country?" my father's voice rose.

"No, I come from another country full of hate and anger, my wife and I ran away as I feared for her safety," he responded, looking as if he was trying extremely hard to hide his laughter, as did the Führer, though I had no idea why.

"What is her name?" my father blurted. Heero looked at him in shock, as though unsure my father just asked that question before collecting himself and answering.

"Her name's Amanda. Now sir, I think it's time for your daughter and I to make our exit so you can continue your meeting," Heero said quickly as I watched him step forward, a small limp in his walk.

"You're injured!" my father exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

"Trust me, Elemental is one of the best. I've trusted him with my life countless of times and despite the limp he is extremely fast," the Führer finally cut in, giving a look to Heero who seemed to understand and tried to walk with no limp.

"Come Ms. Wintermount," he whispered to me, walking to the exit after a polite bow to my father.

After the doors closed his limp came back.

"What happened to your leg?" I questioned as we walked out of the building into the growing chilly air. I shivered.

"Happened at home. Here," was his short reply, handing me his jacket to cover my own flimsy one.

"But don't you need it?" I questioned, trying to give it back. He snickered and shook his head.

"I'm used to the cold, and it's easier to move without that thing on."

"I see," I automatically responded. Smelling Heero on the jacket, I held it closer.

"Where would you like to go?" I looked up in surprise at his statement, realizing that we were just walking and not going anywhere.

"I heard Central Park is a good spot," was my reply. He grunted and started walking in that direction while I followed behind, opting to keep silent for now. I saw the sign that said Central Park and knew we were close when I saw a couple of figures taking a break on the stone chairs at the entrance before stepping inside.

One was wearing a suit of armor, the other looked Elvin and the two women sitting down looked like angels and were pregnant. The Elvin man noticed us first and motioned us over. I followed Heero over to the group, took a small step back and watched.

"Heero, good to see you again." The bell chime voice of the elf spoke, violet eyes smiling.

"You too Rein, what are you guys doing out of the house?" Heero asked, worried. First time I'd seen it.

"They needed some air, Heero. You'd go crazy too cooped up for so long," the suit replied, sounding like a young boy.

"Who's that Heero?" asked the blonde, her semi-deep voice in a way soothing to me.

"Mrs. Mustang, I'd like you to meet Ms. Wintermount. Her father is here to talk with your husband," Heero said and I held in a gasp. This woman was the most powerful woman in the area; why she didn't have guards all around her I didn't know.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Mustang!" I stammered out, shaking her gloved hand.

"Pleased to meet you too," Mrs. Mustang said smiling.

"Ah Eve, what's going on?" said the woman next to Mrs. Mustang. She was beautiful with shoulder length chestnut hair, violet eyes and pale skin. She was like a dark angel.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, turning a fraction to look at the woman, "Amanda this is Ms. Wintermount. Heero is guarding her while her father talks to the Führer." I felt my insides go cold, this creature was Amanda! How could I compete with that beauty; she seemed perfect.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Amanda Yuy," Mrs. Yuy seemed to sing, eyes missing my face. That's when I realized.

"Mrs. Yuy, are you blind?" I questioned carefully. A sad look came over her face as she answered.

"Yes I am, that's why Heero wanted to get me out as fast as possible. I'm also pregnant so…" she responded, eyes glossing over as she remembered the past. That bitch doesn't even know what he looks like and has him all over her! It just wasn't fair, but I managed to keep my face and voice neutral as we talked.

Suddenly she clapped her hands, standing up and surprising us all. "How about we go to the café inside the gardens? From what I hear it's quite nice. Oh and Hee-chan, don't worry, I know she is your top priority right now and isn't that why I've got Rein?" she giggled, heaving her heavy body up with a hand supporting her stomach. Heero didn't once leave my side to help her, the feeling filling me with pride. Heero had to ignore her and put his attention on me.

"Sure sounds like fun!" I exclaimed, walking forward to match my stride with Mrs. Yuy and Mrs. Mustang. I sensed Heero following with the other two behind us and soon we reached the cheery café in the center of the park. It was mostly empty except for a man in the corner smoking and the waitress behind the bar. Walking up, I waited for the two elder of us three, watching as Mrs. Mustang quickly told Mrs. Yuy what they had before ordering for both of them. I ordered some tea, the men ordered and we went to find a table.

We sat there for a couple of hours watching nature work and I was starting to believe this place was peaceful. An alarming crack suddenly filled the air and Heero threw himself in front of me, shielding me from the many fired bullets. A scream tore itself from my throat as he went down and I barely saw Rein jump and cover Mrs. Yuy while Al covered Mrs. Mustang.

_Heero's POV_

I smelled the gun before it was even fired and quickly shielded its target, counting at least seven bullets hitting my back. None hit anything vital, most of them went through to land on the tile floor. Quickly, I swiveled where I sat and cut off the shooter's air supply, not letting up until he passed out. Calling upon the air, I sent a message to Mustang telling what had just happened.

"Ms. Wintermount, are you ok?" I said crisply, turning around to check her for injuries.

"You're hurt…" she quivered out, clearly frightened. Turning, I saw that Duo was fine and taking more control. Since he had more of a woman's appeal at the moment, I let him take over Sarah. I heard him talking softly as he petted her hair.

"Shh... it's ok. It's all over now, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe," he whispered gently and I saw the barrier she had kept up finally break. She hugged Duo close and started crying while Duo just smiled sadly, continuing to rub small circles on her shoulders and upper back. Ed joined them trying to calm her down as well. I sighed and waited for Mustang to get the message. There could be more out there.

_Mustang's POV_

I was just getting to the end of my meeting, happily shaking the hand of my new weapons manager, "I look forward to working with you Mr. Wintermount," when the windows burst open and a fierce wind blew in, carrying Heero's voice.

"Mustang, there was an attack at the Central Park Café. Come quickly; I was able to apprehend those there but Amanda and Eve are here. There may also be more and I've received several shots in the back protecting Sarah. Please hurry," the message quickly stated before fading away.

"Dear God, what was that!" Wintermount exclaimed, brushing himself off.

"Come," I said quickly, grabbing my gun and motioning for Riza to follow.

"What's wrong!"

"Heero has requested backup. He was wounded protecting your daughter," was all I said as I quickly got my men ready to leave. He seemed to understand as he didn't say anything else, only followed with a worried expression on his face. "From what I heard she's ok, but my partner is there so I'd like to hurry," I said smoothly while climbing into the back of the waiting car. Wintermount joined me and we drove off toward the park…

_Duo's POV_

I was holding a distressed Wintermount in my lap (luckily she seemed aware enough to watch out for my stomach) when more noise entered the building. I felt someone behind me and picked up Heero's scent behind me as well. Leaning back while still holding Wintermount, I accepted his arms and comfort. Mustang came in and took charge and in less than an hour we were on the way home with (as she wants me to call her) Sarah, who wouldn't leave my side.

Tbc….

I decided to stop it here and wow that went in a way I wasn't expecting…yah I've got it written down but Sarah's not turning out how I wanted her to…oh well more fun for me!


	19. Life&Death Part:1

Chapter 18: Life and Death Part 1

_Duo's POV_

I was in my room thinking of everything that was happening. I was now seven months' pregnant and felt like a whale, while my supposed due date is in about three weeks. Ed's should be any day now and the house is a buzz of activity getting ready. But what's really weird is that Heero is saying that my belly seems bigger than Ed's, but that just made me mad so he never brought it up again. I was brought from my thoughts as the door creaked open and I smelled a flowery perfume as the person entered the room. I smiled.

"How are you Sarah?" I asked and heard her gasp before laughing slightly.

"How do you always know it's me?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Because you always wear the same perfume," I responded and she just laughed again. I was so glad that she accepted the fact that I was a man with no problem…

_One Month ago…_

Duo sighed as he sank his heavy body into the extra comfy couch cushions, enjoying his herbal tea and the quietness of the day. Heero was at work and Ed was taking a nap, so he decided to take advantage of the peace and relax.

All of a sudden the door burst open, bringing in the chill of winter along with the occupant. Duo didn't turn because, after all, what was the point when he couldn't see, until he heard sobbing behind him.

"Who's there?" he questioned and heard a gasp.

"Mrs. Yuy is that you?" said a very shaken Sarah who had come over for advice. Duo froze, thinking '_crap_'.

"Yes Sarah, it's me."

"But you're a man, how…" she started before trailing off. Gingerly Duo stood and went in the direction of Sarah's voice. He sighed in relief as Sarah took his outstretched palm.

"I didn't want to keep it a secret but it was for the best. Plus, you find it easier talking to a woman right?" Duo half joked, wishing to sit down. Sarah seemed to understand and quickly ushered him into a chair.

"So you hide as a woman to protect yourself?" she asked, totally catching Duo off guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said so you hide-" but he cut her off.

"No, not that. I was expecting you to run out of here screaming and telling the press or something," Duo said sheepishly.

"No I wouldn't do that Am - well I don't think that's your name. I couldn't do that because you're like the mother I never had in a way, so can you trust me with how you got like this?" she explained blushing slightly, glad he couldn't see it. She looked up sharply when she heard a laugh.

"I can't tell you all of it, but my real name is Duo and as Heero says, I'm special. So what is troubling you now?" Duo asked. Sarah gave him a dumbfounded look before talking as though nothing at all had changed.

_Sarah's POV_

As I talked to Duo about mindless things a certain thought crossed my mind and I blurted out the question before I could stop myself.

"How are you going to give birth?" I questioned and Duo seemed a bit taken aback before speaking.

"Well I can't do it the normal way, so the only thing they can do is cut me open," was his response, the look on his face telling me to drop the subject.

"How has Heero been?" I asked, choosing a safe ground for both of us.

"Well he's doing fine, still beating the crap out of the officers that don't listen, but it's their own fault in my opinion. He's getting more agitated the bigger I get," he finished, giving me a huge smile.

"Well that's good. I heard he moved up a rank. Is that true or just a rumor?"

"Oh it's true, all right. He's moving up so fast in rank that it's sorta-" he started before grimacing as he grabbed his stomach.

"Duo? Duo, what's wrong?" I asked quickly, worry twisting my gut.

"I think I'm going into labor…" he gasped, taking my hand and gripping hard as a contraction ran through his body, his iron grip making me grunt in pain. His hair was plastered to his face as sweat appeared.

"Duo?" I questioned, my voice shaking.

"Sorry about your hand," he whispered, trying to let go but I held on harder.

"Duo let me help you, can you stand?" I questioned quickly. He just nodded and I helped him stand, taking most of his weight. Suddenly a bright light covered the room and Rein appeared, although he looked less like Duo than when I'd first seen him. "Where the hell did you come from!" I gasped, extremely confused.

"That can be explained later. Try to get him down the stairs while I get the doctor," was all he said as he glided quickly from the room. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Duo who was going through another contraction.

"Come on Duo, slow steps," I urged, slowly moving him to the hallway before moving onto the stairs. The stairs almost defeated me; I just didn't know how to get him down without falling when a thought came. "Duo I want you to wrap your arms around my waist and put all your weight on me ok?" I quickly questioned and he nodded, doing as I'd asked. He was heavy but I could handle it; I kicked off my shoes and slowly started walking down step by step, when halfway down the doctor appeared.

"Sarah! What's going on?"

"Didn't Rein tell you? I think Duo's gone into labor, please help him!" I shouted as she ran up the stairs to help me.

"Of course I will, but I need your help, can you do that?" she questioned me. I nodded and helped carry Duo to the operation area.

_Heero's POV_

I was in the office when Rein appeared, scaring the shit out of everyone there. He walked straight up to me and started dragging me from the room. "Wait Rein, what's wrong!" I shouted, making him stop.

"It's time," was all he said, giving me a look that said not to ask any more questions. "You are needed at the house, we are to pick up Winry on the way. I nodded and started to leave when Roy's voice stopped us.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time, the Doc wants me at the house," I quickly said before I was dragged out. A look of surprise flashed on his face before he nodded and walked back into his office. Rein suddenly encircled my waist and we seemed to fly over Central. I recognized a blonde blob as Winry and after quickly flying down and grabbing her (scaring her in the process), the three of us were off to the house once again.

"Finally you guys are here!" Sarah said as she walked in wearing scrubs. First she pointed to me. "Heero, you stay out here. Winry and Rein, get your butts in there!" she commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Why can't I go in?" I questioned, voice shaky.

"Because that's how things are done here so just stay here and relax, there's nothing you can do," Sarah replied before walking away. I sank into the couch with my head in my hands, willing myself not to cry and waiting for the unknown to happen.

_Roy's POV_

I couldn't concentrate on anything after I found out Duo had gone into premature labor. Finally Riza snapped, "Roy go home! Heero needs you more than we do because you're just causing more problems for us!" she growled. I blinked before smiling my thanks and zooming out the door.

Arriving home, I found a distressed Heero all alone, as everyone else was in the birthing room. A creak of the stairs caused me to turn, seeing a sleepy Ed coming down along with Al.

"Roy? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Duo's gone into labor," I said quickly, moving to Heero who was crying now. I heard a gasp and found Ed on the other side of Heero, all traces of sleep gone.

"But how? He's still a few weeks away…"

"I'm not sure but he is, and what if I lose him," Heero's voice ghosted out, cracking on a few words.

"You won't lose him, Doc will make sure of it," I answered, trying to keep him calm.

_Duo's POV_

All I could feel was pain and I felt like I was about to faint when suddenly the pain was gone. I felt Rein holding one of my hands, taking away the pain as he did so. Sarah's perfume invaded my nose on my other side so I assumed she was next to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No pain anymore," was my response.

"Well let's get started," the doctor's voice said as I felt another presence come near.

_Doctor West's POV_

After we got Duo to relax I bared his stomach and noted that it seemed harder than normal. Quickly cleaning the operation site, I saw Winry bring the tools over and, breathing in deeply, calmly asked for the scalpel. _'Let the fun begin,_' I thought as I made a clean cut over the place that seemed best. Moving through layers of muscle and tissue, I barely noticed Rein flinch as I continued with the operation. Seeing the protective sac that the child had been living in, I felt around for the child's head.

Quickly finding an open space, I made an incision and Winry expertly caught all the escaping fluids. Now fully exposed, I heard a gasp as it mixed with mine. Instead of one child there were two, and I quickly reached in to examine it. "It's a baby girl," I stated before handing her to Winry to cut her cord and clean her. Then I reached in for the second, who was also a girl. I handed her to Sarah to cut and clean before proceeding to stitch and clean Duo up. Looking happily at my neat row of stitches, I turned to find the two girls cleaned and in pink blankets. Duo was now sitting up with Rein's help, turning his head from side to side as though looking for something.

"Duo, I am pleased to say you have two healthy baby girls," I said, causing him to gasp and hold out his hands for said babies. Gently Sarah and Winry lowered the twins into his arms. Duo laughed and then started crying.

"I'm so happy but so sad at the same time," he sobbed while holding them close. "I'm so glad to have given birth to healthy children but I will never be able to see them!" He cried, holding the now crying babies. Handing one to Sarah, he asked Rein a question.

"Hey Rein, are they pretty?" He asked, voice quivering.

"Yes. They look sorta shriveled but besides that they look perfect Duo," was his response, making Duo laugh and then smile.

Winry decided to step in. "How about giving them their first and last breastfeed?" Winry chimed in, giggling as Duo's face went up in flames.

"S-Sure…" he mumbled and with the help of Winry, Sarah, Rein and I we worked on feeding them, all thoughts of Heero and telling him the good news slipping our minds…

Tbc…

Evil right


	20. Life&Death Part:2

Chapter 19: Life and Death

_Heero's POV_

I was still waiting two hours after Duo was ushered in behind those double doors and many people had joined me. Al, Roy, and Ed were also in the living room waiting, it was then I realized just how many friends Duo and I have that truly care for us. I felt as though I was sitting on pins and needles as I waited for the best or the worst news to come through those doors, Roy waiting next to me and making sure I was breathing right. Finally the doors opened, revealing a neutral looking Doctor West. Roy stood up with me along with the rest of the peanut gallery. The Doc seemed surprised that so many people were there but soon had her blank mask in place as she caught my eye.

"So?" I finally questioned, unable to take the silence any longer. The doctor gave me a sad smile.

"They're sleeping right now. Rein is looking over Duo and Winry and Sarah are looking over the babies," she responded, her voice taking a light tone. But when she said babies my world stopped short.

"Wha…" I started saying but was unable to finish as the world tipped on its axis. I saw the doctor rush forward and felt Roy's hands stop my fall.

"Heero, breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. Yes, that's it," the doctor's soothing voice stated as my world stopped spinning.

"Babies?" I asked weakly, looking up at her face to see if she was just messing with my head. She smiled and shook her head affectionately, which usually meant 'no joke' right?

"Yes Heero. Now if you can stand, let's go meet them." And with that she stood up and left but I stayed crouched down, many unwanted thoughts passing through my head. We only have the resources for one and I don't have the income to pay for two and Duo and I can't keep leeching off Ed and Roy forever…

"Heero, stop thinking about those things," Roy literally shouted in my ear, causing me to jump. "We will help you with the finances, we only wish that in time you will pay us back, that's all," Roy finished, smirking. I gave him an equal smirk before allowing myself to be heaved up and moved towards the doors and my new family behind them….

One of the twins had woken up and started crying, waking the other who also started crying, in turn waking up Duo who couldn't see and wanted to know what was going on with his children. He was kept in bed by Sarah and Rein of course was hovering in the background. Winry was flailing her arms and making faces, hoping it was enough to get them to calm down, but apparently it wasn't as they just started to cry harder.

I shook my head and walked over, noticing the pink blankets, meaning they must be girls. Lifting one up in each arm, I gently carried them over to their 'mother,' who in turn just seemed happy to be near the three of us. Everyone else seemed to vanish (Rein literally) to give our new family some space, which we were grateful for.

"Heero, are you happy?" Duo asked me, seeming scared.

"Of course I'm happy. A little worried, but happy," I responded and apparently my answer was good because his face lit up with a huge tired smile.

I watched as Duo snickered about something I didn't know. "Hey Heero, tell me, what do they look like?" The question was innocent enough so I looked down at our two children, examining them.

"Well, they both look wrinkly and red and they seem to have some fuzz on their heads. Other than being small, that's about it," was my truthful answer. Before Duo could respond the Doctor entered and snipped at me.

"Well you would be too if you were floating in fluids for almost nine months. I'm just glad they came out ok, being early and everything." And of course I agreed with her.

"Heero, what should we name them? We can't keep calling them it, them, or babies," Duo laughed and I snickered along with him. Still holding one of the two, I looked down at her. Amazingly she had fallen asleep, so I kept rocking her.

"I think this one should be Kiyoko," I thought out loud, watching in surprise as Duo smiled and nodded.

"And this one should be Arianna," he stated proudly and I just laughed and nodded, liking the name.

Smiling I held my daughter closer, laughing as she gurgled and started a short staring contest, which I proudly won.

"What's wrong Duo?" I asked a few minutes later as I watched him look around the crowded room with his blind eyes, as if sensing for someone.

"Where's Ed?"

"He's sleeping," Roy quickly answered, coming up behind me for a closer look. "He's always tired now, especially since he's overdue…" he finished, trailing off. He left and dragged everyone with him, giving us some much needed privacy.

Looking down at the two babies, my heart swelled.

"Thank you, Duo," I whispered while tucking the twins in next to Duo, making sure not to look him in the eye. He didn't say a word so I guess he understood.

_Rein's POV_

I felt sorry for Heero. Since Duo was blind Heero had to take care of the twins basically on his own, and I swear the evilness of the gate had entered their small brains or something since they enjoyed torturing poor Heero.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very disgruntled Heero who just stepped on my hair, causing it to pull. Gingerly rubbing my scalp, I nimbly moved out of his way, watching as he fussed over one twin and after getting her settled, the other twin would start fussing, basically creating an endless cycle. I walked up to him and made circle motions with my hands. He gave me a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing, get your head out of your ass and help me' look. So I did, taking Kiyoko and trying to calm her down while Heero wrestled a diaper onto Arianna, sadly the diaper was winning...

"Thank you Rein," Heero sighed, causing a rare half-smile to adorn my face.

"Why don't you have one of the multitude of maids help you? I know they're probably dying to help out," I asked and the look on his face made me quickly regret it so I quickly added, "sorry, I didn't mean that." He didn't say anything so I continued. "Is there a reason why you don't trust anyone?" I finally asked.

"It's the way I grew up," he barely whispered, eye downcast and filled with pain.

"I don't understand," I said softly.

"I was an assassin for as long as I can remember. My earliest memory was holding a gun and the first rule my guardian taught me was not to trust anyone, not even him, so that's what I did," he explained, his voice strained.

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him," he whispered, eye finally levelling with mine and going straight through me, chilling me to the bone. Nothing more was said after that as we checked on the newborns, then I went back into my home in Duo's mind and he joined Duo in bed.

It was a night like the one five days ago and I was again helping Heero care for the twins, except this time I had Arianna instead. Things were going on as normal, only Duo was sitting in front of the fire instead of in bed, which was good.

Looking to my left I saw Heero trying to change the child as she tried to fight back with her feeble arms, but lacked the strength to really do so. Chuckling I concentrated on Arianna, who had decided to latch onto my hair…and not let go.

"Little devils, aren't they?" Heero chuckled, pointing to the tangled child. I nodded, grimacing as the child shrieked with delight and pulled, causing me pain.

"They are worse than the Leëcchorgí," I grumbled, not noticing Heero's questioning glance.

"Umm Rein, what are Learchogria?" Duo asked, trying to pronounce the name. I chuckled at his effort.

"The Leëcchorgí are land animals in my world with jelly bodies and tentacle-like hands that are used to collect berries. They have razor sharp teeth and small black eyes and are very short tempered. They're not that big but if they're angered they will latch onto you and they won't ever come off, even in death, unless you don't mind losing some skin that is," I said, laughing at the look on their faces.

"And you're comparing our children to that why?" Heero asked perplexed.

"Mainly Arianna since she won't let go of my hair."

"Oh, I get it," Duo said, laughing as well.

My ears caught something happening a floor below and I motioned to Heero to shut Duo up and listened again. Yes, there was something going on downstairs, although what I didn't know. Suddenly I smelled pain, and joy and knew what was happening but what worried me is that I also smelled death.

"Edward is having his baby," I stated, quickly standing and reaching for Duo, helping him up and placing Arianna safely in his arms. Turning we walked out as quickly as Duo could and soon found ourselves in the living room where Roy was in the same condition that Heero was in not too long ago. Scanning the area, I could tell that it all happened extremely fast. I watched as Heero set Duo down and handed Kiyoko to Izumi before moving over to comfort Roy.

Winry poked her blonde head out and upon spotting me, called me over, saying they needed help. So I followed her in and was directed towards a sink and after I washing my hands, joined the blonde and the Doctor who were standing over an unconscious Edward. The doctor looked worried.

"Something's wrong," I murmured, feeling the decay more strongly in this room.

Not noticing my words, the two women finished setting things up. "Ok let's cut him open," the Doctor finalized and the operation began.

I watched but wasn't really paying attention to what the girls were doing, more to the life inside of Edward. I was pulled from my thoughts by the wailing of a newborn.

Looking at the baby boy I noticed he was a bit on the small side, but he smelled of life. But then where was this foul stench coming from?

I heard the Doctor gasp as she checked the area for any damage, as what was there shocked us all.

_Roy's POV_

The wait was unbearable. Every moment I expected them to come out, but nothing happened. I felt numb all over, reacting to nothing and feeling nothing. Oh how I wanted this to end.

Finally I heard the door creak and Winry walked out, eyes downcast.

"Well?" I demanded, not able to stand the silence.

"Um….why…why don't you come and see for yourself," she finally whispered, turning and entering the room before I could respond. Dread filled my stomach as I followed, along with Al, Heero, Duo and their daughters.

_Rein's POV_

Tears stung my eyes as everyone walked in. I couldn't bear to look at any of them, the covered bundle in my arms shaking. I realized it was shaking solely because of me.

I watched in the shadows as Roy ran over to Edward, who was now awake holding his son, pride shining in his face. He didn't know, only the three of us knew. Why did I have to be the bearer of such terrible news?

I listened as they all talked…

"Oh Ed, he's so cute!" Al exclaimed, looking at the baby as though it was a kitten.

"I'm tired of calling the baby baby, him and it. What's the child's name?" Duo finally asked after a few minutes. Both Roy and Edward chuckled.

"We decided on names awhile ago, a name if it was a boy and a name if it was to be a girl," Roy started, looking down at Edward to finish.

"We have decided to name him Etzel Skylor Elric-Mustang, or Ty for short," he exclaimed, grinning. Al finally noticed the Doctor's and Winry's downcast expressions, along with me standing in the shadows with a covered bundle.

"Rein, Winry, Doctor, what's wrong?" he asked, causing everyone to go silent and look around confused.

"Doctor, is something wrong? Why is Rein standing over there? He's part of the family," Edward asked, confused.

"Because he holds bad news," was all she whispered, tears finally falling as she turned.

Edward turned towards me, eyes filled with worry. "Rein, what's wrong? What are you holding?" He asked, voice rising and cracking.

"There….we discovered something Edward, when we opened you up…" I started, trying to keep my emotions under control. Continuing before anything was said. "You were supposed to have twins," I finished, waiting for the news to set in.

"What do you mean 'supposed to'?" Roy asked, worry evident.

I stepped forward, bundle now clearly seen in my arms. "The child died at around 4 months because the cord wound itself around its' throat. I'm so sorry, Edward," the Doctor finished for me, and my tears quickly joined hers.

"Wait, so I was supposed to have twins but one was killed?" Edward asked, unable to accept what happened. I nodded and he held Ty closer to him, crying into Roy's shoulder.

Finally I spoke again. "It is said that if a child dies before being named, it shall never find peace, that is what is believed in my culture," I started, hoping Edward would understand me. "If you give her a name she will find peace."

Edward looked up shocked, looking at Roy who was equally shocked but then they both smiled and nodded.

"You have each lost a fragment of your hearts from this loss, but she will always be with you. Now what is her name?" I asked, looking straight into Edward's eyes.

"Her name is Light Rose Elric-Mustang and she was my daughter," Roy said strong and brave. I nodded, whispering my people's ancient words, and a mark appeared on Ty, Kiyoko and Arianna's foreheads. On Ty's a rain drop surrounded in a star, on Kiyoko a symbol of a warrior and on Arianna a symbol for peace. The marks dissolved as I whispered, "may they be protected." Handing Light to the doctor, she did her doctor thing and I watched the new families from a distance, like always.

As I vanished into my cage, the wheels began moving with this child's death…

Tbc….

Yes one more one more hehehehehehe*laughing evilly*


	21. Novus Universitas

Chapter 20: Novus Universitas

Ok now this is gonna be fun I love twisting the plot so here we go!(and I like !'s too ^^).

Relena Peacecraft prides herself in being proper and dignified and at the moment she felt like being neither of those things. Her precious Heero was missing! She didn't mind that the twit Maxwell was gone, but Heero as well, oh the cruel fate of the world!

She banged her manicured hands on her dark mahogany desk, quivering in anger. Relena Peacecraft was adored by the world and colonies and always got what she wanted, so why wasn't Heero here comforting her?

"Damn that Maxwell, how dare he defile my Heero with his dirty ways!" She screeched before sighing and quickly leaving the room, pink high heels tapping against the marble under her feet. Pink dress fanning out around her, she quickly seated herself into her limo and took the short drive home.

Quatre watched nervously as Wufei's pacing started making a trench in the safehouse floor. "Um Wufei, the war's over, we don't need a trench. Never did really," he lightly teased, hoping to get the other teen out of his thoughts. No such luck; if possible, he started to pace even faster. Trowa sighed and just held Quatre close as Catherine laughed.

"Worrying yourself to death won't help matters much Wufei," Catherine teased, causing said boy to tense and blush but whatever comment he was going to retort with was muted by a piercing shriek and bright black light.

Black light and dark cackling filled the realm as the four pilots and two others were flung from this world to another...

END!

Well that's the end of Fragments so tell me what do you think! I for one am exhausted *falls on bed asleep*


	22. Something Worth Mentioning

Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry for the long wait, and hope these chapters meet your satisfaction, because they, to me are perfect and if not for my three wonderful friends, Lauren, Sabrina, and Annie Jane, this fic wouldn't be half of what it is, and I thank you three with everything I can muster, for dealing with me and my pickiness to me and my horrible spelling and grammar, thank you so much!

Now yes there will be a continuation fic, but it will not be out for a while, I need to catch up on my other stories, but I will be writing this one's continuation in the background, and hopefully chapters for it will start to come out, until then thank you for your patience and please check out my others stories! Lol xD till next time!

RougueSakura


End file.
